Fusion of Yin and Yang
by fallenflames
Summary: Multichappie Sequel to Better Than Me. It's three years later and Sasuke returns from his quest to kill Itachi to start a new life with Hinata. Warning: spoilers, language, minor OOCness, fluff, attempt at humor, light drama, I think that's it...
1. Listening

First chapter of the continuation of "Better Than Me". It's more of a prologue than chapter since it's so short.

Big **THANK YOU** to everyone who reviewed "BTM" and inspired me to write this. (Sorry it's so short!)

Special **THANKS** to: **A Robbed Heart**- for helping me get my head straight and decide how to organize this! _AND_

**firefly**- for being an awesome writer (one of my favorites) and reviewing my first story (thanks for letting me know you thought it was cute, I still get nervous since it was my first attempt at writing (and I picked a yaoi limon! I must be crazy.))

**Disclaimer:** If I was Masashi Kishamoto would I be writing a _fan_fic? Would I put a warning up that said the characters would be _OOC_, as in OUT-OF-CHARACTER!? (I tried not to make it too bad, but I'm only a fan, guys.) I didn't think so...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Listening**

Hinata strolled through the village's main market street. She was heading toward her favorite café for lunch as she did every Saturday when she was on her break. Working at the hospital was very rewarding but also very stressful as Hinata still tended to get too attached to her patients if she wasn't careful.

Hinata kept her ears open to the gossip surrounding her. While the shy heiress herself wasn't very interested in keeping up with the latest scandal, she was listening specifically for any news on the youngest Uchiha.

That was why Hinata was taking this route to "yuki's café" instead of by a more direct path. Ever since she had returned to Konoha a week ago at Tsunade's insistence (having both her _and_ Sakura away from the village, and the hospital, had put too much of a strain on the other medics (Tsunade hadn't had a moment to get drunk since they left!)) she had been spending all of her free time waiting and listening for any new information on the teams movements. With both Kiba and Akamaru's senses and Shino and his swarm, the Hokage determined the team had ample tracking capability. And since Sakura had her insane strength as well as her medical skill to contribute, Tsunade decided to call Hinata back home.

So, everyday Hinata would leisurely meander through Konoha's Market Square, eagerly listening for any news about the return of the team… and her fiancé.

Realizing she could spend no more time dawdling, and still have enough time to eat, Hinata picked up her pace and walked in the open door of "yuki's".

She had just placed her order and was calmly sipping her tea at an outdoor table, when a messenger came running up to her looking panicked.

Hinata was already digging in her pocket to pay for the tea before the messenger caught his breath.

"Tsunade-sama is ordering all medics to report to the hospital immediately! Kakashi's team has just returned with Uchiha and his comrades. There were heavy casualties."

The moment he said "Uchiha", Hinata had thrown a handful of coins on the table and started sprinting for the hospital.


	2. Watching

Here you go! Chapter 2!! It's slightly longer than the first one but still not humongous. I like this chapter... I think... yup, I do!

**Spoilers** for the latest manga chapters. However, the condition of all of the ninja after the battle was totally and completely MADE UP! I am not psychic, nor am I Kishimoto-sama. I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!! So don't bombard me with angry reviews/pm's/e-mails complaining about a characters condition. The only reason I killed Yamato off is because I haven't read all of the chapters he's in, so I don't really know his character (and I kinda felt that someone needed to die/get seriously injured).

However, how he died is a real condition. I did not make it up. My beloved grandfather died the same way and it was very hard for me to write that part. I wasn't making a joke like "he lost too many brain cells from watching porn!" However, I was pretty young when he died so it wasn't clearly (or scientifically) explained to me so forgive me if it seems kind of sketchy. **NOTE: **If you send me a message making fun of this form of diing I will not only delete your callous words but I **_will _**find you. And you will pay. Beware.

**Disclaimer:** Look up... up... yes, you see what I typed up there? There's your answer. I do own this plot (there's a plot? Dude!) and the character Amaya (it's a Japanese girl's name meaning "Night Rain" and don't worry, she's only mentioned). And I own my Kakashi writsband. Hehe, I love it so...

(And for those of you who care: Japan was AWESOME!! I loved it!)

Ok, (sorry for getting all serious for a sec there) I think that's it.

Any questions/concerns/ideas/criticism/corrections/squeals/glomps/gifts/flames will be appreciated! The last one may not be taken seriously though... ((shifty eyes)) On with the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Watching**

Sasuke was alive. Itachi was dead.

Hinata sat next to Sasuke's hospital bed, listening to the monitor reaffirm the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was alive and back in Konoha (even if he didn't know it yet) with every pulse. She had been appointed Sasuke's personal medic but had also taken it upon herself to watch over him non-stop in his unconscious state. She had left his side only once to visit each of the Konoha ninjas from the retrieval mission that were in the hospital, and was back in her chair in Sasuke's room an hour later.

Sakura had minimal injuries, however, Tsunade had ordered her to stay overnight for observation. The Hokage might be a gambler but when it came to her medic-nin she took **no** chances. Kakashi had also been released the next morning, since he only suffered from chakra depletion due to overuse of the sharingan. Naruto had to stay for three nights having suffered more severe injuries; however, because of his massive healing capabilities, he was released much sooner than anyone else would have been in his situation. Sai was building up his strength before he underwent risky surgery on his arm. Though the artist ninja could do this at home, the Hokage had thought it would be best if he remained in the hospital, where he could be monitored. The blonde woman was concerned about him succumbing to depression and doing something rash over his (possibly permanent) inability to use his right hand and arm. Yamato had died suddenly on the fifth day of their return. The autopsy revealed the cause of death to be a loss of too many brain cells. Shino had been released the day of their return but was confined to the Aburame compound and prohibited from all training and missions for two weeks. Kiba had also been released from the hospital but had to return for a check-up every day, which he complained about loudly because of the crutches he was forced to use. (It had taken both Kiba's mother and sister to "convince" him to use the crutches. Kiba's hearing didn't return to normal until two days later.)

As for the other three members of Team Hebi, after being interrogated and cleared by Ibiki, the Hokage had granted them permission to stay in Konoha. Karin had struck up an odd, and scary from what Hinata was told, love/hate relationship with Naruto. Suigetsu spent most of his time flirting and training with TenTen, it seemed they had bonded over their mutual love of their weapon(s). While those two were staying as guests of the Inuzuka Clan, Juugo was being kept in Konoha's most secure, most heavily guarded chamber while Tsunade and every medic (she could spare) searched every medical text ever written in the hopes of finding a way to help the normally gentle man. Though, unlike Orochimaru, Tsunade had made his chamber as comfortable as she could, without compromising security, and provided him with good food (with open kitchen hours) and clean clothing while Kurenai researched if there was a genjutsu that could be used (while Sasuke was unconscious) to calm Juugo down so he could, safely, leave his room.

Hinata rose from her chair and stretched her back as she walked over to the window overlooking the southern part of the village. Hinata's eyes glazed over as she sighed, barely taking in the all-too familiar sight of Choji's favorite Korean BBQ restaurant and the surrounding buildings. Hinata had been staring at the same view for ten long days. The view from the window was so firmly etched into her mind, she was fairly certain she could paint it from memory accurately enough for even Sai's well-trained (and rather picky) eye. If it hadn't been for Neji and Hanabi's visit, the shy kunoichi was sure she would have lost her mind by now.

Since Hinata hadn't been at home when Sasuke had returned, she hadn't been able to pack anything. Thus, when she began her vigil over Sasuke, Hinata had only the clothes on her body and nothing to entertain her mind or waste time with.

Every silent hour seemed to bring her perilously closer to the dangerous line between boredom and insanity. Then, on the fourth day, the door to Sasuke's private room opened to reveal Hinata's cousin and younger sister. Though they both had stubbornly insisted they had come to see how Uchiha was doing, it was clear by what they brought with them that the person they had really come to visit was Hinata.

Neji had given her a bag filled with various scrolls on water ninjutsu, Hyuuga techniques, medical jutsus, and medical salves, creams, and ointments as well as several of Hinata's favorite books. And, hidden discreetly at the bottom was her scrapbook filled with pictures of her and Sasuke as children and pressed flowers that he had given her (or they had collected together).

Hanabi had brought her a red, blown glass vase full of white, light blue, and pale purple peonies. She had blushed at the look of adoration her big sister gave her and Hanabi had hurriedly placed the vase on the nightstand beside Sasuke's bed. Hinata had really been touched by what else Hanabi had brought her. Her little sister had packed her a small suitcase with a few sets of Hinata's clean clothes (from then on a maid from the Hyuuga manor came by every other day to take her dirty clothes and give her clean ones) and all of her necessities.

They hadn't stayed long though. While Hinata and Neji had been on friendlier terms since Naruto had beaten some sense into him (both literally and figuratively, she had been told) they were far from best friends. Ever since Hanabi could stand, she had spent most of her time training with her father, so the two sisters had never had the opportunity to be very close.

In fact, it was Choji who visited Hinata most. Hinata suspected Shikamaru had asked his best friend to visit her often, knowing that she would get bored and lonely but would tenaciously refuse to leave the wounded Uchiha (the Nara genius had always been very thoughtful and friendly to her). Shikamaru himself couldn't visit because he was assigned to review all of the requests coming into Konoha and rank and assign the accepted ones as missions. This job (mostly) was normally done by the Hokage, but she had delegated Shizune to do all of her paperwork and Shikamaru to handle the incoming mission requests while she devoted all of her time to helping Juugo.

Choji visited Hinata everyday, except once when he had a mission, and spent lunch and a few hours of the afternoon talking with her. Occasionally, Ino would join her teammate and whenever she would join them, Choji always packed a healthier lunch for them all to share. Usually, whenever it was just Hinata and Choji eating, the Akimichi brought "comfort food". Habitually, Hinata resisted the temptation to overindulge in such oily, fatty, greasy, fried, overly salty, and/or overly sweet foods, but considering the circumstances, decided stuffing her face would be a much more emotionally satisfying choice. And it was.

Hinata walked back to her chair (mercifully, one of the nurses she knew and was friends with had exchanged the hard chair for one of the comfortable chairs in the nurses station after she walked in and saw Hinata sleeping at Sasuke's bedside in that dismal excuse of a chair) and picked up her scrapbook from the top drawer of the dresser. Sitting down she placed the book on her lap. She always hid it and avoided pulling it out whenever anyone else was in the room. She wasn't ashamed or embarrassed about her childhood relationship with Sasuke, quite the contrary really, but she wanted to keep these precious memories to herself. It made her feel incredibly selfish, but wanted something, this connection with Sasuke, to be all her own and remain **hers**, just in case Sasuke never-

_NO_. Hinata shook her head; she wasn't going to think those thoughts. Checking once more to ensure she was alone (growing up in the Hyuuga compound could make anyone a _little_ paranoid) and with renewed determination (and a little more force than necessary) she opened the scrapbook and started looking through the various pictures.

At least, she thought she was alone. However, one bosomy, young-looking medic had decided to take a break and peek in on the Hyuuga heiress and Uchiha survivor. Tsunade thought anything would be less discouraging than the brick wall she had mentally been running into over and over with the Juugo case. Silently opening the door a crack, she was about to announce her presence when she heard Hinata speaking quietly to the confined Sasuke, Hinata, caressing one of his hands with hers.

"Oh, and this one was taken on Mother's Day at "yuki's", you remember the café your mother always took us to. She loved that café. Yuki's daughter, Amaya, still works there you know. Whenever I go, I always pause, waiting for you to order for me even after all this time."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, startled by this new information. Watching Hinata flip a page and then continue voicing the memory behind a certain picture.

"Do you remember this one? It was taken at my fifth birthday party. I remember you gave Shikamaru a bloody nose for hugging me."

Tsunade barely resisted the urge to snort at the mental picture of a five-year old, and red-faced Sasuke punching poor, lazy Shikamaru in the face. The Hokage rolled her eyes. She'd bet her entire savings that the genius had thought up 100 different ways to avoid the confrontation but was too lazy to actually _**do**_ anything.

"I remember the present you got me. The beautiful, lilac-tinted crystal unicorn with a gold horn and hooves on the white glass stand, you remember? I still have it on display in my room; it's my second favorite present. My favorite present is what you really gave me at that party. I remember shortly after opening all the gifts, you grabbed my hand and hid us behind the big oak in the yard. You said that you wanted to give me a present from yourself. I was confused and told you I already opened your gift." Hinata giggled lightly. "You frowned, and glared so hard at the ground between us, complaining that even though you had picked the horse out, since your mom helped and paid for it, it wasn't really from you. You said you wanted to get me something that was just from you. Then you pulled out an impeccably made daisy crown and placed it on my head. I remember it looked so flawless, no petals missing on any of the flowers, all the knots that connected the daises were hidden, and it fit my head perfectly. I kept thinking that you must have spent hours searching for the perfect daisies and painstakingly knitting the chain together. I just couldn't believe you, that anyone would spend so much time and effort into doing something for me. Especially when you didn't have to. I think," Hinata's voice sounded choked. She kept pushing the words through her unshed tears, "I think that's when I really fell in love with you. I knew I had a crush on you when we first met and you were so kind to me while I cried. But I think- I know that day, under the big oak tree, my crush blossomed into love."

Hinata stopped holding back her tears and let out a fervent sob. She clasped his hand firmly in one of hers and placed her head on his chest.

Tsunade heard Hinata's muffled voice pleading to Sasuke through his hospital shirt. "Please Sasuke. I need you to wake up. I-I can't be alone. You promised you'd come back to me. You promised you'd marry me! Please, I need you! Please! Please, please." She kept repeating, "please", until the word dissolved into sobs.

Sighing quietly, Tsunade closed the door as silently as she'd opened it as Hinata clutched Sasuke's shirt with her free hand as she sobbed into his chest. Walking back to her office Tsunade decided research was much better than watching this heart-wrenching display. Anything was.

Hinata eventually cried herself out and raised her head from his chest. After going to Sasuke's private bathroom (it was connected to his recovery room) and quickly cleaning up a bit, Hinata resumed her seat and laid her head down on Sasuke's bed by his waist and at length fell asleep.

The next morning, Hinata awoke to the sunlight streaming down on her poor eyelids. Sitting up, she kept her eyes closed while she stretched her back and neck, listening to several joints popping. Opening her eyes, she saw her scrapbook open in Sasuke's lap. Perplexed, she looked slowly right, noticing that Sasuke was sitting up. Eventually, her eyes reached Sasuke's face, he was staring right back at her, one corner of his mouth twitching up in amusement.

Hinata's mind shut down. She could scarcely believe Sasuke was awake. She didn't know what to say.

Luckily, Sasuke, noting Hinata's shocked face, took that weight off her and broke the silence growing between them.

"I'm back."


	3. Talking

Rejoice all ye faithful readers! Here is the third chappie!

**Warning!** This chapter is full of **FLUFF** and thus OOC-ness. I just had to, I couldn't stop myself!

This is for **A Robbed Heart **(in the desperate hope that she'll forgive me for being so late in pming her back), my best friend **Tess** (because I dearly miss her... and I'm not sure she's reading this... it's a TEST bwahahahaha!), and all of the wonderful, wonderful people who reviewed. You all deserved a thank you that I should have said a looooooooong time ago (so I have no excuse for those of you who were signed in when you reviewed), so here it is at last! THANK YOU!!

Disclaimer: Are you shitting me? Do I really have to say it again? ...to bad I don't feel like it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Talking**

Hinata blinked. Her brain refused to comprehend the information her eyes were feeding it. Sasuke was awake. _Sasuke_ was awake. Sasuke was _awake_.

Sasuke just stared at her silently, waiting for her to digest the reality of the situation. His lips held a slight smirk, apparently amused at her reaction.

Hinata reached forward suddenly, grabbing one of his hands in hers. She needed to feel, to know this wasn't a dream.

"Gomen." She apologized quietly, once she realized this was real and what she had done. However, she didn't release his hand.

"I don't mind." Sasuke replied, giving her one of his small, rare smiles. "As long as it's you." He added quickly.

Without noticing, and without her consent, tears had begun to run down Hinata's pale face. After choking on a sob, Hinata gasped and reached up with her free hand to stifle her sobs as she lowered her head in mortification.

"Are you ok?"

To anyone else, his tone would have sounded vexed, however, considering the close intimacy of Hinata and Sasuke's friendship, she knew he was genuinely concerned about her. Unfortunately, he, like many men, got nervous when he saw a woman (especially one he cared deeply for) burst into tears for what seemed like no conceivable reason. Hinata tried to be reassuring by squeezing his hand in hers gently as she nodded her head.

"Then why are you crying?"

Hinata tried to control her sobs so she could answer, but she was crying too hard.

"Maybe… I can help."

She had just started to calm down, when she heard those words.**(1)** Her mind was immediately propelled back to an earlier time when she had heard those exact words from those exact lips. Now she had to pacify herself from her renewed sobs _and_ her radiating smile.

Luckily, it only took the kunoichi a few moments to compose herself. Having no one in the room to witness her embarrassing display but Sasuke, whom she trusted entirely, helped her restore her poise much quicker than normal.

Sighing once more, Hinata raised her head and gave Sasuke a weak smile. She was grateful he hadn't pulled his hand away from hers. Growing up with a family that disconnected themselves physical from those they 'loved', even children, having someone who loved her (and who she loved) and was willing to show her he cared by doing something as simple as holding her hand meant a lot to her.

She gave him a weak smile as Sasuke raised his free hand to brush a lock of her hair behind her ear. His half-smirk telling her he remembered using those words too.

"I'm sorry for crying like that," she apologized demurely.

"Can you tell me why it happened?"

"I… I just… I was so happy. You're back in Konoha and alive and Ita…" She trailed off, not sure if it was ok to mention _his_ name, even in death.

"Yes, he's dead. But why would all that make you cry."

"It just all caught up to me, I guess. After three years, I always believed you would fulfill the promise you made to your family one day; it's just after a while I almost thought it would… take all our lives or something. And now, seeing you here and awake, I almost couldn't believe the day had finally come."

"There were days I never thought I would be strong enough either." Sasuke sighed wearily. "You know what kept me going?"

When Hinata shook he head (as expected really), Sasuke pulled something out of the right pocket of the pants he was wearing when he was carried in and had been placed on the nightstand on the far side of the bed (opposite where Hinata is sitting; the right of the bed). It was an old photo. His eyes softened as he paused to glance at it briefly before handing it to Hinata.

Her eyes widened in recognition.**(2)** 'He kept it with him. All these years, while he was away… Is this what kept him going?' She looked back at Sasuke for confirmation.

"Whenever I started doubting myself or my abilities, I would take out that picture of us. Knowing you believed in me, were waiting for me, even… loved me gave me the confidence to try again. After all," he smirked slightly, eyes lit with a glint of teasing in their midnight depths. "It wouldn't be fair to make you wait forever for your fiancé to come back home, now would it?"

As Hinata's blush deepened, Sasuke's smirk grew wider. He had told her once, when they were six, that he loved it when she blushed. He had said it reminded him of "the most magnificent, scrumptious, and 'bestest' food in the entire world: tomatoes!"

It had been a long time since Sasuke had been relaxed and confident enough to be so playful with anyone. He had been much more dramatic**(3)** and exuberant side when he was younger, he had never really shown his more playful side to any but his closest friends (mainly meaning Hinata) especially when they had started classes at the academy. He had viewed the classroom as a place to be trained by talented and knowledgeable shinobi, and therefore the teachers and place where they taught deserved the utmost respect. The aspiring ninja had never understood why the girls in the class were always trying to have him help them or show off in front of him. Worse, they called him _cute_! As a young boy, he saw this as the highest of all imaginable insults and therefore treated them as if they were peasants, unworthy of his regal**(3)** attention. Unfortunately, his fans seemed to have the same fiery determination**(3)** he had.

His desire to be important**(3)** to his clan drove him to be more hard-working**(3)** and less extroverted**(3)**. Then, when Itachi left him the sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, he was too afraid of getting close to someone and then losing them to open up enough to be mischievous.

Seeing him act so care-free after so long, though embarrassing, made her feel more light-hearted than she had in a long time.

"You… ano, you still want to marry me Sasuke?" Hinata asked quietly, looking at the headboard of Sasuke's hospital bed to avoid eye contact. She couldn't stop herself from thinking that maybe, while Sasuke was away from Konoha, he'd forget about her or find someone better than her. Someone stronger, more confident, smarter, and more adequate for the role as Uchiha matriarch. Though Sasuke had never shown any interest in the female gender (aside from herself), and had assured her of his affection and intentions before he left Konoha, she couldn't silence the little voice in her head (it sounded suspiciously like her father) that whispered, "out of sight, out of mind".

"Of course. Did you think I would be as fickle as Sakura**(4)**, Ino**(4)**, and all the other… _people_" -he hissed through clenched teeth. She knew he wanted, desperately, to use other more… _colorful_ words to descripe his many 'admirers' but restrained himself since she didn't like it when others were put-down. "-that insist on chasing me? Besides, it's not like I could find anyone better in this world, even if I wanted to."

Having never gotten used to receiving compliments, Hinata immediately opened her mouth to disagree without even thinking. "Karin-san's more powerful than me."

Sasuke snorted. "She's also crazier. She's just as bad as the other stalkers. Seriously, she kept the clothes that got ruined when I was hurt with blood and sweat. She probably would have been made head chief of the crazies if she had brought them back to Konoha. I'm just glad she was forced to get rid of them. Sure she can sense chakra, but you can see through walls, solid rock, bodies, dozens of meters into the distance, and 360°s. You and Karin are in seperate categories, so don't compare yourself to her. The only reason I picked her was because I didn't think the Hokage or your clan would be willing to let you just up and leave for a mission to infiltrate the Akatsuki as many times as necessary in order for me to kill Itachi. Besides, I would never forgive myself if one of those renegades hurt you." Sasuke brought the hand resting in his to his face and kissed the back of it.

Hinata smiled. Idly, she deduced if he kept saying things like that she would wind up crying again.

Sasuke smirked again, "I assume by your _presence_ here," he looked pointedly at her suitcase and changes of clothes on top of it when he stressed the word 'presence', "that you are still willing to marry me as well."

"No." Hinata said, deciding to give Sasuke a taste of his own teasing. "I'm not 'willing' to marry you; I **want** to marry you." She replied, giving him a small, impish grin.

Sasuke 'humphed' and rolled his eyes, but responded in kind. "Forgive me, my dearest, I did not mean to insult you nor depreciate our genuine feelings and relationship."

"You are forgiven." Hinata said benevolently, leaning forward to give him a peck on the tip of his nose. "This time…"

"I must admit, I am a little surprised about one thing."

"What's that, Sasuke?"

"I'm amazed my obsessive group of hounds hasn't dismembered you yet. They can tell when a female is within a meter of me from clear across the village and they're vicious. I think the only reason they didn't murder Sakura when she was placed on Team 7 with me was because she scared them with how malicious she could be. But a sweet, good-natured woman like you? They wouldn't hesitate to leave a horse's head on your pillow if they could sneak into the Hyuuga compound… and live to tell the tale of course. And you're too good of a person to hurt a fellow Konoha ninja or civillian. So tell me: how have you survived however long I've been out?"

Hinata giggled softly into her free left hand. "You've been unconscious for 10 days and nights. Tsunade-sama prohibited anyone from visiting you except for the 'Rookie 9'**(5)** and Neji-nii-san's team and their respective sensei's the moment you were brought into Konoha. She thought it would be better if you only had friends around you until you woke up. Once you were out of danger, you were moved to a private recovery room and I was assigned as your personal medic."

"Aa." Sasuke stared at the wall in front of him. He sounded, disappointed and almost… embarrassed to Hinata.

"Sasuke?" She placed her left hand on the bottom of his right cheek and chin and gently turned his head so he faced her again. She smiled, "Medics don't stay overnight with their patients, change their patients saline and nutrient bags, check their patients vitals every four hours**(6)**, or give their patients sponge baths everynight."

"Sponge baths, huh?" Sasuke leaned into her delicate hand on his cheek. "I see. You just didn't want any other woman to see my body."

"Or maybe I was protecting you from being raped by fans disguised as nurses while you were unconscious."

"Is that so? Then I owe you a great deal, don't I?"

Hinata giggled as Sasuke tickled her ribs with his right hand as he intertwined their still connected fingers.

"Very well." He stated, stopping his assault on her sensitive ribs. "As my first payment toward discharging this vast debt, you can share the bed with me tonight."

"Eh!?" Hinata gasped as she, once again exchanged the pale skin of her face for the skin of a ripe tomato.

"The bed is more comfortable than that chair. I know you, hime; you've been sleeping at my bedside every night, haven't you? Sleep in a bed tonight," seeing her hesitation, Sasuke added "please."

Hinata nodded and went into the bathroom to change into her bedclothes quickly. Her back and neck would probably find a way to kick her butt if she spent one more night in a chair or leaning forward with her head on the bed.

When she came out of the bathroom, Sasuke scooted over to the far right of the bed carefully, mindful of his IV**7**. Hinata crawled under the blankets and felt Sasuke wrap his left arm around her back (she was lying on her side in an attempt to take up as little room as possible) and coming to rest on her waist. His right arm curled across his body to lie on her waist as well, just below his left arm.

Snuggling into his comforting embrace, Hinata laid her head on his chest. She had barely finished mumbling a soft "good night" before she fell into the best sleep she'd had since Sasuke left Konoha.

Foot Notes (I finally remembered to do these!):

**1**The reason Hinata starts crying harder is a reference to "Better Than Me" when they first met as children.

**2**Another reference to "Better Than Me".

**3**"dramatic", "regal", "fiery determination", the "desire to be important", "hard-working", and "extroverted" were all descriptions of the sign Leo I found on wikipedia. BTW: Sasuke's a Leo.

**4**Sakura and Ino are the only members of his fan club mentioned by name. Sorry.

**5**I was going to write "no members of his fan club" but that would conflict with note 4.

**6**Yes, nurses really do wake you up every four hours to check your pulse, blood pressure, oxydation levels, and temperature when your in the hospital. It sucks. I just wanted to SLEEP!

**7**I have small veins, so my IV's blow (meaning whatever their pumping into you is no longer flowing into the vein) really easily. Damned sensitive buggers! Everytime I moved I nearly had a heart attack thinking I blew another one.

A/N: I'm surprised no one was upset about the whole Karin/Naruto and TenTen/Suigetsu craziness. I just thought I'd throw in some crack pairings for some grins and giggles (maybe even outright laughter?), so I hope no one took it too seriously. And I killed Yamato off only because I don't really know him (I've kinda been skipping around on the manga chapters (and anime episodes)) so I don't know enough about him to feel comfortable writing him, that's all. I do appreciate that no one said anything about how I killed him off, it meant a lot to me. Thanks! And hopefully I'll get chapter 4 out before Aug. 22nd (the first day of college for me)!


	4. Explaining

Hey y'all! I finished the next chapter (obviosly)! This is probably going to be a short fic, I'm thinkin' 7 chapters tops, butwho knows?

Special thanks to **Nina Natsu**! Thankies for the review and your idea, I used it in the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** If you haven't figured it out by now, you never will...

**Warning:** This chapter earned its T-rating with cursing (it's quality not quantity... hehe, I gave Sasuke a bit of a potty mouth!)

And without further ado:

* * *

**Chapter 4: Explaining**

Hinata opened her eyes feeling rested, warm, and in a very good mood. She was about to close her eyes again when she felt a pair of lips gently press a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning, hime." She heard (and felt) a husky voice whisper.

She glanced up and smiled at Sasuke. "Good morning, Sasuke."

Hinata sat up and stretched. Glancing down, she noticed Sasuke was staring at her. She froze, her arms still in the air above her head.

"Ano… is everything ok?"

Sasuke smirked, "Oh yes, don't let me stop you. Please continue."

Hinata glimpsed down at herself and realized she had exposed her stomach (not to mention pushed her breasts forward) by stretching. Blushing, Hinata hurriedly dropped her arms and pulled her shirt back down over her flat tummy.

"I should go get us breakfast, if you feel up to eating." Hinata stared at the clock in order to avoid looking at Sasuke and his infamous smirk.

"No."

Hinata blinked, her head snapping back to focus on the injured Uchiha. "Eh? 'No' what?"

"I don't want you to leave." Sasuke slid his arms up Hinata's hips to rest on her waist.

"I'll only be gone a minute."

"And what happens if one of my fan girls sneaks in her and abducts me while you're gone? You have to stay here and protect me."

Hinata leaned forward slightly and tried to keep her smile from showing as she returned his banter. "And what if one of your fan girls breaks in here, sees me in the room with you, and attacks me? You need solid food to build up your strength to protect **me**."

"That's what nutrient bags are for, Hina-chan." Sasuke smirked, sitting up a little more as he leaned toward Hinata.

"The nutrient bags supply your body with the vitamins and minerals it needs to survive. However, without use and exercise, your muscles will atrophy." Hinata leaned in even closer so their foreheads nearly touched and flashed her own version of a smirk. "And then you'll be useless."

Sasuke chuckled as his smirk grew into a lecherous grin, "Oh, I'm sure we can come up with plenty of _exercises_ to prevent that from happening." And before Hinata could answer (or blush) Sasuke closed the gap between them and kissed her.

Hinata sighed and kissed him back. God this felt good. Though she had never been as hormonal as, say Kiba, she was still a teenager. A teenager in love, too, and being separated from Sasuke for so long had hurt her more deeply than Neji's chakra-laden gentle fist to her heart had been.

When they parted, Sasuke gave Hinata his small, soft smile and lay back down on the bed.

Hinata smiled, and brushed her fingers through some of Sasuke's hair before putting it behind his right ear.

"I do need to go report to Tsunade-sama that you're awake."

"That won't be necessary."

Hinata and Sasuke's heads whipped in the direction of the new voice as the door to the room slammed fully open and the Fifth Hokage strode in (making quite a dramatic entrance).

Hinata squeaked in embarrassment at being caught sitting on top of Sasuke, her patient.

Both Sasuke and Tsunade feared the young woman might suffer permanent damage from having all of the blood in her body flowing in her face.

If Hinata had been in her usual optimistic mood, she would have thought that at least it wasn't Hiashi-sama who had walked-in. However, Hinata was too mortified to find the 'silver lining' of the current situation.

Tsunade walked into the room calmly (resisting the urge to laugh quite admirably), "It's good to see that you're finally awake, Sasuke-san." She sat in Hinata's vacated chair; the poor girl was still frozen in shock.

"Since I have been unable to find anything that may prevent Juugo from having his homicidal fits, I decided to try a different tactic. I want to hook him up to a device that will measure the energy his brain waves produce and what type of electromagnetic waves are produced, which will tell us what sections of his brain are active and the degree of activity, while he is having one of these fits of hysteria. Hopefully, this will give me some idea of what happens inside of him and how to prevent it. Since you are the only one capable of calming him down when he is in that state, this procedure will, obviously, require your assistance. Which is why I decided to see how you were recovering."

Hinata seemed to snap out of the daze she was in and quickly scrambled off of the bed (much to Sasuke's disappointment).

"G-gomen nasai, Hokage-sama." Hinata bowed deeply in apology. "I should have examined him and then reported directly to you the moment he woke up."

Tsunade smiled and waved off the apology.

"Don't worry, you have nothing to apologize for." Tsunade smirked, unable to resist teasing the shy, young woman. "You are doing your job splendidly. I'm sure Sasuke's lips and mouth are in perfect condition." The blonde watched as Hinata's face became an artist's palette, showing every shade from white to red. "And I'm sure if I had come in later, his tongue and hands would be fully recovered as well."

Though Sasuke respected the Hokage, he knew Hinata was feeling self-conscious and humiliated, so he glared at the blonde woman.

"Is that supposed to intimidate me, squirt?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow at Sasuke's expression. Standing up, Tsunade lifted one hand and placed it over Sasuke's forehead. Focusing her chakra, Tsunade raised her, now glowing, left hand and placed it in the air above Sasuke's chest. Closing her eyes, she moved her left hand slowly until it ran down and back up the entire length of Uchiha Sasuke's body. Releasing the chakra from her hand, Tsunade opened her eyes and lowered her hands to her sides.

"Well boy, you're going to have quite a few bruises for a while and one of your ribs is still healing, but other than that you're fine."

Hinata exhaled the breath she'd been holding. Relieved Sasuke was healing fine.

"I want you to stay the rest of the day and overnight for observation. Tomorrow, if Hinata clears you, you can checkout. You will need to be interrogated by Ibiki-" Sasuke's face paled slightly, "-before you can go home, assuming he clears you of course. Just be careful of your right side. I want you to come back in two weeks for a checkup. Then, if your rib has fully healed and you're feeling up to it, we'll hook Juugo up and try the procedure, all right? Good." Tsunade turned and started heading for the door before Sasuke had a chance to answer.

The Hokage must have informed the staff that Sasuke was awake, because a few minutes later an attendant knocked on the door and brought them two breakfast trays.

Sasuke finished his bowl of miso soup and half a plate of green tea noodles and seemed content to poke at his jell-o.

"Would you like some of my omelet, Sasuke?" Hinata's stomach still hadn't settled from her earlier embarrassment and Sasuke _had_ only eaten half of his noodles…

"Depends. Will you feed it to me?"

Hinata wondered how he could say things like that with a straight face.

"If you want me to, I will."

"Alright then."

After Hinata fed Sasuke half of her omelet, they took a short walk down the hall. Sasuke's legs were shaky from not using them for so long, however, the short walk seemed to do him some good.

"Karin and… _Naruto_?" Sasuke looked like he was about to lose his breakfast.

Hinata had been catching him up on what little information she had about their mutual friends (or acquaintances in Sasuke's case). She had just gotten to the ex-Sound ninja.

"That's what I was told. They've never visited together, but I have heard their raised voices. I can't tell if they were happy or angry though, they can both be so loud…"

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"…and Suigetsu and TenTen seem to have hit it off."

Sasuke's left eye twitched, "First Karin and Naruto are an item, now Suigetsu and TenTen? What's next!? Juugo and Choji?!"

"Actually…" Hinata trailed off. Sasuke looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"No."

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

Hinata raised one hand to hide her giggles behind it.

"Juugo hasn't been able to leave his… room, since he arrived."

"Ah. I can teach Kakashi the hypnosis jutsu I use with the Sharingan to calm him down."

"If you describe it to Kurenai-sensei, maybe she can create a genjutsu to do the same. Kakashi-san can't use the Sharingan too often and it's not fair to Juugo to keep him locked up all the time."

Sasuke stared at Hinata for a long moment before reaching up and trailing his fingers down her right cheek lightly.

"You haven't changed a bit. Still thinking of others before yourself. I used to wonder how anyone could be so self-less and caring. I love that about you."

Hinata smiled and blushed lightly at the confession.

Before she could do anything else though, there was a knock at Sasuke's door.

"Come in." Hinata called, not taking her eyes off Sasuke.

"Good afternoon, Hinata-san!" Called a now familiar voice as the young man opened the door and stepped in.

"Choji-san, good afternoon." Hinata responded, standing to greet their guest.

"I went back to that new Western-style restaurant today. I got a dish called 'pizza' for take-… out…" Choji stared into Sasuke's opened eyes. "Sasuke-san, I'm glad to see you're awake."

Sasuke stared at Choji not saying anything or giving any sort of acknowledgement.

Hinata hurried to explain before the situation got too tense, "Choji-san has been visiting and bringing lunch while you were unconscious. Is it all right with you if-" Before Hinata could finish her stomach grumbled… loudly.

Chuckling lightly at Hinata's blush, Choji handed her the big take-out box. "Here, why don't you two grab a slice while I go get myself a chair?"

Once he left the room, Hinata smiled sheepishly at Sasuke. "Sorry. Is this ok with you Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted noncommittally.

"Sasuke…" Hinata placed the box on the night dresser next to her chair before sitting down. "If he hadn't brought lunch, I wouldn't have eaten the past week and a half. If he hadn't sat and talked with me everyday, I would have broken down and despaired after the third day you hadn't woken up. He's been a very good friend to me, but you _know_…" Hinata turned his head gently so he looked into her eyes, "I love you. I'm yours Sasuke, and there could never be anyone else." She smiled, her cheeks dusted delicately with pink.

Sasuke's shoulders relaxed, "Possessiveness is an Uchiha trait. You remember how many things we stuck our Fan on. Now, can I have a small slice?"

Hinata's smile widened, "Of course. But don't push yourself! Just eat what you can."

Choji came back in carrying a folding chair and grabbed two slices that were still connected, creating one huge slice.

Hinata took a small bite of her piece. "This is yummy."

"You said it!" Choji mumbled around his face full of pizza. "They had lots of different toppings, but I thought it'd be best to just try the regular first."

"Mm" was Sasuke's wonderful addition to the conversation.

Hinata could tell he liked it though (not counting the fact that he didn't spit it out and demanded Choji go get them something else to eat), because it wasn't sweet and the sauce was tomato-based.

Once the pizza had been demolished (mostly by Choji) an awkward silence fell over them.

"Does the hospital staff know you're awake Sasuke-san?"

"Yes."

"Tsunade-sama told them this morning." Hinata expanded.

"Ah, then I'll bet the rest of our teams will bombard you soon."

No sooner than the words had left Choji's mouth, they heard the voices of Sakura and Ino screaming "Sasuke-kun!" from outside in the hall.

Sasuke's forehead creased in consternation, "Why do you have to be psychic Choji-san?"

"Brace yourself, Sasuke, I think I hear Naruto as well."

A moment later the hospital door burst open and the entire 'Rookie 9', Team Gai, and Team Hebi all burst in.

There were squeals and Hinata was pushed aside, and luckily caught by her cousin, as Sakura and Ino latched onto the bedridden Uchiha.

"Ow! Get off! Let go of my damn right side, I still have a fucking bruised rib, you assholes!" Sasuke's face contorted in a mixture of pain and disdain as he pushed the simpering girls off him. "And don't just push people aside like that."

"It's ok, I'm fine." Hinata held up her hands trying to pacify the angered young man. She knew he didn't like crowds, or when people invaded his private space without warning or his permission.

"Since when do you care about other people, teme?" Naruto asked boisterously.

"Especially Hinata-sama?" Neji raised his eyebrow cynically.

Sasuke glared at Neji receiving a glare in return.

"Since she agreed to marry me."

And that's when all hell (officially) broke loose.

* * *

Read and I will like you

Laugh and I will adore you

Review and I will love you forever

Dedicate a story/chapter to me and I will be your slave forever (haha, just kidding... or am I?)


	5. Interrogating

**Chapter 5: Interrogating**

Amusement parks are loud. Clubs are loud. Anywhere where little kids are hopped up on sugar and caffeine is loud.

Libraries are quiet. Shrines are quiet. Hospitals also tend to be quiet places (unless you're in a game room of the pediatrics ward). Most of the people who are there are recovering from or are being treated for a serious aliment and tend to be a very quiet bunch. Most of the people visiting there tend to respect that there are other patients in the ward and try not to disturb anyone else.

Not today.

Following Sasuke's, rather absent-minded, declaration there was a seconds pause where everyone in the room's mind was scrambling with what they heard. Trying to figure out if they heard correctly. However, when there was no vehement denial from Hinata or sadistic smirk from Sasuke (otherwise known as his joking face). The room erupted into an explosion of noise (the elderly nurse passing down the corridor never saw it coming).

"WHAT?!" Sakura, Ino, Karin, and TenTen screamed (though TenTen screamed out of shock and surprise, not anger).

Suigetsu had burst out laughing, shouting, "I knew he couldn't be that repressed!" between fits of laughter.

Neji leapt at Sasuke, Byakugan activated, an aura of murder and rage swirling around him. Lee and Naruto were clinging to Neji's arms, attempting to prevent him from savagely maiming the last Uchiha (which would explain why Naruto had not accompanied the four girls in shouting at his best friend).

Shikamaru stared at Hinata in concern; the frozen girl's entire body had gone so red it was turning purple and was starting to steam.

Kiba was sweating from every pore, convulsing so violently he looked like he was having a heart attack.

Choji dropped his half eaten bag of chips on the ground. And made no attempt to pick it up.

Even more alarming was that Shino had been so startled he jerked upward, causing his glasses to shift and slide down, off his nose, hanging loosely by his ears, revealing his gray eyes to the entire room (if they could tear their eyes from Sasuke).

And Sai, well, he was doing something just as disturbing as Choji not eating and Shino showing his eyes. He was smiling, a rare, honest-to-kami, _real_ smile. He was suddenly extremely pleased that he had allowed Naruto and Sakura to drag him to the Uchiha's hospital room.

Hinata was panicking. Usually, in such situations where the sky was falling, she turned to Neji or Sasuke to restore order. However, at the moment her fiancé and her cousin were at the thick of the calamity, glaring so fiercely at each other with their kekkei genkai activated, flames were sure to ignite. She couldn't turn to Naruto since the rambunctious blonde tended to make matters worse (and he was busy trying to prevent Neji from committing murder). Her teammates were also useless in this capacity as Kiba was similar to Naruto and Shino was too silent to force Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, and/or Ino to do anything. So, Hinata turned to her only diplomatic friend who could possibly rectify the situation.

Shikamaru caught the pleading stare that was being directed at him and sighed. He had been hoping to avoid actively participating in this fiasco. Despite the apathy clearly written on his face, the Nara genius formed the familiar hand signs rapidly, muttering "Kage Shibari no Jutsu" idly, he trapped the enraged Hyuuga in his shadow easily.

Startled by Neji's sudden languid stature, Naruto and Lee shared a disturbed look before following the connected shadow and realizing what Shikamaru had done. Recognizing that Neji was, effectively, detained, Naruto and Lee released their hold on Neji's arms and stepped back from the still fuming Hyuuga prodigy.

Shikamaru raised his arms, linked his fingers together, and placed his hands behind his head while he slouched, forcing Neji to do the same. TenTen and Lee had to admit, despite the circumstances, it was quite funny to see Neji slouching.

"Excellent," Shikamaru sighed, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Maybe now we can all talk this out like adults, hm? Who'd like to go first?"

Just as Sakura and Ino both opened their mouths, presumably to start shouting, the door to the room slammed open.

A young girl, maybe ten, burst into the room. The smirk on her face reminding everyone of Neji but the glint of mischief in her eyes was all her own and could only be compared to Naruto's academy day pranks.

"What did I miss?" Hanabi demanded, slightly out of breath, excitement evident in her entire being. "Did anyone's brain burst? Has there been any _bloodshed_?"

While Hanabi may have missed Sasuke's confession and Neji's attempted murder, she was just in time to see her big sister faint.

* * *

When Hinata came to, she found herself lying on Sasuke's hospital bed. Sitting up, she realized she wasn't alone, Hanabi was sitting on the bed next to her, watching her sister with concerned eyes.

"What happened, Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked her sister quietly.

Her little sister chuckled darkly, "Inuzuka-san had to be sedated. Akimichi-san went to the cafeteria to get some more food. Neji-nii-san had to be restrained-" Hanabi pointed to the area at the foot of the bed where another chair had been brought in. Neji sat in the wooden chair, his wrists and ankles bound to it with chakra enforced ropes, courtesy of Naruto and his unending supply of chakra, and his mouth was gagged. "-the gag was my idea." Hanabi admitted proudly. "TenTen-san and Rock Lee-san decided to go assist Akimichi-san a few minutes ago. Nara-san is taking a nap… surprise, surprise." Shikamaru's left eye twitched in his 'sleep'. "Sai-san is _still_ smiling. Karin-san, Haruno-san, and Yamanaka-san are crying in a corner. And Uzumaki-san and Suigetsu-san think they're helping Uchiha-san, but all they're really doing is annoying him."

Hinata glanced over to see Sasuke sitting in her chair with Naruto and Suigetsu standing over him, talking quite animatedly. Sasuke's right hand had started convulsing and he seemed moments away from activating his Sharingan and going chidori on Naruto's and Suigetsu's asses.

"Oh!" Hanabi interrupted her sister's thoguhts. "And Aburame-san's eyes are gray."

Hinata saw out of the corner of her eye, a figure by the window tensing. Turning her head, she saw Shino with his back to everyone in the room. _Poor Shino-kun._ Hinata thought. _He must be berating himself for being so careless and feeling so violated now that we all know something he keeps so personal._ Hinata had stopped caring what color Shino's eyes were and what he looked like without his coat a week after the had been assigned to the same team. A month later when Kiba had asked her if she was curious about their silent teammates looks she had respond that "Shino-san is Shino-san," it didn't matter to her what he looked like. Kiba had been disappointed that she wouldn't help him find out what 'bug boy' was hiding with her Byakugan. He and Akamaru had also gotten a severe case of fleas when they went ahead with their plan anyway.

"Hinata-nee-san?"

Hinata felt a small hand on the inside of her elbow. She turned her attention back to her sister. "Yes, Hanabi-chan?"

"What did I miss? No one will tell me anything."

"Ah, well… you see… i-i-it wasn't… oh dear." Hinata's face flushed and she began to feel light-headed again…

"Oh no you don't!" Hanabi commanded nervously, gripping her sister's shoulders and pushing her back to recline against the pillows. "Don't you faint again, Hinata-nee-san. I want answers and you're-"

Muffled voices could be heard approaching the room. A few moments later they were able to distinguish the voices as TenTen, Lee, and Choji.

"Just stand still Lee, while I get the door. And don't drop anything!" TenTen's voice could be heard on the otherside of the door.

"Yes, TenTen! If I drop a single can I promise to do 500 laps around Konoha. And if I cannot do 500 laps, I'll do 500-"

"Yeah, yeah. You do that Lee." TenTen sighed as she opened the door, revealing Choji carrying a mound of snack bags while simultaneously stuffing his face full of barbecue flavored chips, Lee hidden behind heap of cans, and an empty-handed TenTen.

"Lee insisted on carrying everything himself." She said in response to all the blank stares she was receiving. "I'm glad to see you are awake again, Hinata-san."

Hinata blushed as she felt all eyes turn to her. "A-aa. Thank you, TenTen-san."

"So… _now_ will someone tell me what I missed?"

The room filled with a tense silence following Hanabi's question. That is, until the loudest ninja in Konoha (and possibly all the Hidden Villages) broke the silence.

"Sasuke-teme said he and Hinata-chan are gonna get married!" Naruto sweat dropped. Really, why did everyone insist on glaring at him when he was only answering a question (correctly, too) that no one else wanted to answer.

Hanabi snorted. "Finally," she rolled her eyes. "What I meant was: what happened _after_ Uchiha-san and Hinata-nee-san came clean? Did Neji-nii-san try to neu-"

"Hanabi!" Hinata squeaked.

"You knew about Sasuke and Hinata's relationship." Shikamaru didn't ask, merely stated the fact. Although, he probably would have found using inflection too troublesome.

"Duh." Hanabi stated, using the Hyuuga patented 'holyier-than-thou' tone (and the matching glare). "I **am** her younger sister." Hanabi said, as if this explained everything. Upon seeing the numerous vacant stares directed at her, Hanabi realized just how many of the assembled ninja were only child's (or orphans). Sighing, the younger girl decided to elaborate, "I read her diary."

Simultaneously, both Hinata and Neji made a strange gurgling noise, though Neji's was probably due to the fact that he was still gagged.

"What?" Hanabi flipped her hair back, face blank, looking disturbingly similar to Neji. "No person or thing can hide in the Hyuuga compound."

Sasuke snorted. Suddenly, all eyes returned to him.

"Don't worry Uchiha-san." Hanabi gave him a deceptively sweet smile. "I haven't forgotten about you. Are you trying to say you've snuck into Hinata-nee-san's room before? How naughty. But really, twelve years old? I know you need to revive your clan but isn't that a little extreme, even for you?"

Neji gave a disturbing yell and forcibly ripped through his restraints. Naruto, Suigetsu, and Lee dived to block him from mutilating Sasuke. Lee jumped on his teammates back while Naruto and Suigetsu jumped in front of Sasuke, trying to restrain Neji's arms. Choji joined them, not being frozen in shock as he had been the first time, scrambling in front of Neji, hands poised to expand himself should the need arise.

Luckily, Hanabi had leapt up so she was standing on the bed and, Byakugan activated, closed the tenketsu on the back of her cousin's neck and rendered him unconscious.

Lee, Naruto, and Choji sighed in relief. Then the entire room stiffened and turned slowly to look at the youngest Hyuuga.

Hanabi sat crossed legged on the bed and cackled. "That was fun." She said grinning, looking very much like a normal ten-year old. It would have been cute if not for the circumstances. "Can we do that again?"

Naruto fell forward, face-planting in disbelief, emulating how everyone in the room felt.

TenTen stood up a little straighter and cleared her throat. "No. Why don't you escort Lee to the Hyuuga compound, Hanabi-chan, so Neji can get some… rest."

Before Hanabi could protest, Lee hoisted his jonin comrade onto his back and turned to Hanabi. "Ladies first."

Hanabi sighed, and walked out of the room followed closely by Lee.

"I'll go inform the Hokage what happened to Neji and ask her to send a messenger to the Hyuuga compound explaining the situation, and maybe some sedatives…" TenTen mumbled the last part as she too left the room.

Naruto grinned, "Well, now that Neji's taken care of…"

"Ano," a quiet voice interrupted. Hinata stared at her hands as she spoke, having found enough confidence to speak, but not quite enough to look everyone in the eye. "Tonight is Sasuke's last night in the hospital, so why don't we go ask Tsunade-sama if Ibiki-san can question Sasuke in the morning and then we can all meet up for lunch to talk."

"DATTE BAYO! That's a great idea Hinata-chan. After Sasuke-teme's cleared we can go to Ichiraku-"

"No." Lo and behold, Uchiha Sasuke spoke.

"WHAT!?" Naruto demanded, recoiling as if struck.

"I will not go to Ichiraku." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Naruto glared back at his best friend, "But Ichiraku is the GREATEST restau-"

"Sasuke-kun is right Naruto-kun."

Despite having Sasuke admitt to being engaged to Hinata, it didn't really everyone until they heard the quiet kunoichi take Sasuke's side over Naruto's. After all, hadn't she had a crush on the blonde?

"Ichiraku's is too small for all of us. Why don't we go to 'yuki's café'? It's out of the way, so we should have the place mostly to ourselves." Hinata suggested. _And Sasuke is comfortable there. Besides, I'm sure Amaya-san will be delighted to see Sasuke again. Maybe she'll consider closing for a little while so we can talk in private…_

"Sounds great, Hinata-san." Choji agreed.

Hinata sighed in relief, taking Choji's acceptance as a sign that everyone agreed. Glancing up she looked at Sakura, "Sakura-san? Will you be so kind as to ask Hokage-sama for Ibiki-san to come here tomorrow morning?" Hinata thought the Hokage would most likely accept the request if it came from her apprentice. After growing up being told that everything she did was wrong, she seemed unaware that she was the one, with her shy, innocent looks and demure disposition, that could make anyone do anything.

After all, she _had_ gotten Uchiha "Stick-up-his-ass" Sasuke to fall in love.

Once Sakura left everyone else, knowing they wouldn't get anything out of Sasuke until tomorrow, began to trickle out of the room. Karin demanded, loudly, that Naruto walk her home and then proceded to drag him out whether or not he agreed. Sai had asked "Miss Lovely" to escort him back to his room.

Sasuke relaxed slightly now that all of his 'fans' and Hinata's overprotective/nosy relatives were gone.

Choji bid Hinata and Sasuke a polite 'goodnight' while Shikamaru nodded to them and left with his best friend.

Suigetsu (who had started laughing again right after Hanabi left) turned to Hinata and grinned. "I like your sister." He turned and walked toward the door waving one hand in a salute.

When he got to the door he turned and grinned at Sasuke, "See you two lovers tomorrow." Laughing at the expression on Sasuke's face, he left the room to, presumably, return to his guest room… or to find TenTen.

Shino finally turned from the window to stare at Hinata. Sighing quietly he simply asked her, "Are you happy?"

"Yes. Very happy, Shino-kun." Hinata smiled gently at her teammate.

Shino nodded and bent to hoist the still knocked out Kiba over his shoulder. "Uchiha. Hinata-chan." He nodded to each in turn and left Sasuke and Hinata alone to "escort" Kiba home.

Once they could no longer here the sound of Shino's fading footsteps, Sasuke let out a deep sigh. "Finally, I thought they'd never leave."

"Well, it's understandable considering…" Hinata trailed off, unsure how to tactfully finish that sentence.

"Considering I just blurted out our relationship?"

"Yes."

Sasuke snorted. "That still doesn't give them the right to bother a hospital patient." He turned his head away from her, feigning innocence.

Hinata smiled benignly, "Of course, Sasuke-sama."

"I'm serious. All this stress has given me a brutal headache and severely tensed the muscles in my back. And as my personal medic, **you** are required to heal me."

If she had been anyone else, Hinata might have glared at Sasuke or been offended by the order. However, Hinata didn't mind the demand, knowing (in Sasuke's mind) it was playfully meant. If he could joke after nearly being mauled by her cousin and ripped a new one by the rest of their friends everything would work out.

Besides she didn't mind giving her beloved a massage, "As you wish, Sasuke-sama." Slipping off the bed, Hinata walked behind the comfy chair Sasuke was still sitting in, and began to rub his temples in a soothing manner.

Sasuke eased into Hinata's gentle, and rather talented touch. After the pounding in his head subsided Sasuke sighed, "I'm… sorry if what I… said earlier upset you. I didn't mean to just… blurt it out like that… So… sorry if I embarrassed you," he awkwardly apologized to Hinata.

Hinata's hands paused a moment in his hair, surprised by the apology. Smiling softly, Hinata resumed massaging Sasuke's scalp as she responded, "There's no need to apologize Sasuke-kun. I was startled but I know you didn't mean to announce it like that to everyone. Besides, they would have found out eventually. I think it's best that they heard it from us instead of from gossiping villagers months from now. Hopefully, once they hear the whole story tomorrow they'll believe us. After all, if our closest friends don't accept it, how will the rest of the village?"

"Hn." Sasuke agreed. "With any luck this will stop my fans from resuming their stalking."

"Oh, I forgot about that," Hinata admitted sheepishly. "I don't know…" She bit her lip nervously. Though her acceptance of and attention to verbal abuse from random strangers had drastically lessened over the last three years, being insulted still hurt.

Sasuke grasped her hands gently and pulled her in front of him. "Hinata, you know they would only saw cruel things out of jealousy. No other person in this world could compete with you. So don't listen to them. And if they say anything in my presence, you know I'll defend and protect you. No one could ever convince me you are inadequate in any way, shape, or form. I know your worth, even if others can't see it."

Hinata bit her plush lower lip lightly. Releasing it, she bent her head and for the first time initiated a real kiss with Sasuke.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly and pressed his mouth more firmly against her own, deepening the kiss. He brought her hands to his chest and held them there with one of his own while his right hand rested gently above Hinata's hip.

Hinata shivered slightly when she felt him slide his tongue across her lower lip and she smoothly parted her lips. Shyly, her tongue danced with Sasuke's.

When they could bear parting from each other (oxygen still being a necessity for human life). Sasuke flashed Hinata his minuscule smile that made her weak in the knees.

Hinata smiled when Sasuke leaned forward and rubbed their noses together. Giggling happily, Hinata pulled back a little, "Why don't you lie down on the bed so I can continue your massage."

"If you insist."

* * *

Ibiki walked into the room at 8 o'clock sharp. Hinata was clearing away the utensils and tableware from their breakfast. She had already given Sasuke a complete check-up and documented him as healthy (well, healthy enough to check-out of the hospital and continue recovering at home.).

"Good morning, Ibiki-san."

"Morning, Hinata-san, Sasuke-san."

"I'll give you and Sasuke same privacy." Bowing politely, Hinata gave Sasuke a quick, and hopefully reassuring, smile before leaving the room and quietly closing the door behind her.

For one nerve-racking hour Hinata sat in a chair outside of Sasuke's room, wringing her hands until they turned red and the skin was rubbed raw. She was seriously considering calling a nurse to bring her an oxygen tank and a mask when the door opened and Ibiki motioned her to step back into the room.

Closing the door behind the young heiress, Ibiki gave them his verdict. "Defecting from a hidden ninja village is a very serious crime, made all the more so by joining an enemy."

Hinata cringed, not liking where this was going.

"However, since you never pledged loyalty to Sound, killed Orochimaru, freed his prisoners, and intend to remain in the village, your punishment will be drastically lessened."

Sasuke snapped his head to stare at Ibiki, eyes slightly widened. He had thought… surely he wasn't…

"You will of course be monitored by ANBU everyday and restricted to D rank missions until the next chūnin exam, however, you will be allowed to live in your house and will be reinstated as a Konoha genin. Welcome back Uchiha Sasuke." Ibiki nodded to them and left to give his report to the Hokage.

Hinata watched Sasuke stare at the door, his face a picture of shock, waiting for his reaction to the news.

"I… I'm a Konoha ninja again." Sasuke's voice was monotone, revealing none of his thoughts.

"Yes. Are you happy Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked and turned to look at Hinata. "Of course. I get to stay here with you."

Hinata blushed, feeling relief and warmth filled her stomach. If Sasuke had been forced to leave the village she would have followed him (even if she had to wait until she was 18). However, Hinata hadn't wanted to leave Konoha, her home, and all of her friends.

She would, if she had to. But she didn't _want_ to.

Sasuke grimaced, "I guess we better get out of here. I'd like to get a few things settled at home before, _lunch_." Sasuke stood up and immediately grabbed his head and quickly sat back down on the bed.

"Sasuke!"

"I'm fine. I just got up too quickly; got a little dizzy."

"It's more than that. You've been immobile for so long your body will tire much more quickly than you're used to. I'm worried, Sasuke. You live alone, what if something happens?"

"Isn't it obvious." He smirked, "You'll just have to move in with me until I'm declared able to take on missions."

Hinata made a few incoherent sounds before managing to stammer out two words, "F-f-father… council…"

"You're still my personal medic-nin, right? It's your mission to make sure nothing happens to me. That should be enough to convince your clan. Well, except for Neji… but there's no need for his approval."

"I, I suppose…"

"You can stay in your old room. It's just the way you left it," Sasuke cajoled her.

"Really? Alright. I'll need to let my father know and get a few things from my room."

"We'll stop by the Hyuuga Manor first then." Sasuke stood, slower this time, and grabbed his backpack. "Which way to the check-out station?"

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke walked into the café together for the first time in over five years. They had arrived early (even though they hadn't established a set time for the meeting, they had agreed on lunch so they figured everyone would arrive shortly after noon) on purpose, to talk to the owner first before the others arrived and for Sasuke to get comfortable.

At least, they thought they were early but apparently some of their friends had different ideas concerning 'lunch time'. Choji, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Hanabi, Lee, Naruto, Suigetsu, and Karin were already there. They had pushed nearly all the tables inside the café together so they could all sit together.

Hinata's eyes widened and she gasped slightly, one hand automatically covering her mouth. Sasuke's left eye started twitching.

Hanabi spotted them first. Smirking, she called out her own unique brand of 'reassurance', "Don't worry, Sasuke-san. Neji-nii-san's still sedated."

Hanabi and Suigetsu started chuckling (more like cackling) when they saw Sasuke's twitching turn more violent.

"Sasuke? _Uchiha Sasuke!?_"

Everyone turned as they saw the elderly owner of the café step out from the kitchen, drying her hands on her apron as she walked quickly up to Sasuke.

"It is you! It's been so long since I've seen you and Hinata-chan here together." She threw her arms around the young man and squeezed.

To everyone's surprise (except Hinata) not only did Sasuke allow Amaya hug him but he hugged her back. Naruto turned to Karin and demanded loudly (and a little shakily) if she was sure this was the right Sasuke.

Amaya ignored the shocked teenagers behind her. Slackening her, probably suffocating, hold on Sasuke, she leaned back to take in his appearance. "Look how much you've grown! You'll be taller than your father was before you know it. Oh, your mother would be so proud of you."

"Thank you Amaya-baa-chan. I'm glad to see you too. I hope you've been well."

"Oh, you little charmer. Yes, I've been very well. How could I not, with this little darling checking up on me?" She gently pinched Hinata's cheek. "Your friends here have already told me that you young'uns need to have a serious talk so just let me know when everyone is here and I'll close up 'til you're done."

"Ah, thank you Amaya-baa-chan!" Hinata bowed deeply to the kind woman.

"It's my pleasure sweetie. It's about time you and Sasuke told everyone. The usual order, I assume?" She winked at Hinata's shocked face and went back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Sasuke and Hinata were seated together, Lee was to Sasuke's left and Hanabi was to Hinata's right. There were two empty chairs next to Hanabi for Hinata's teammates. Less than twenty minutes later Kiba, Shino, TenTen, and Sai had shown up and ordered something to eat. All except Shino, he just asked for a cup of tea. They were just waiting for Shikamaru.

And in true Kakashi fashion, Shikamaru waltzed in… an hour later.

He lazily ducked the saucer Ino hurled at him, quite used to this kind of treatment from her, while she shouted curses. "You goddamned lazy bastard! How long were you planning to keep us waiting, you asshole!"

"Nice to see you too, Ino." Shikamaru sat in the only available seat, which was next to Choji, fortunately for him.

"Hmph." Ino crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the genius from Choji's right side.

"Well, now that _everyone_ is here," Hanabi looked pointedly at Shikamaru. "I'll go tell Amaya-san to close up shop." Hanabi was half-way to the kitchen when she turned around, "Oh, and don't say anything important until I get back."

"Should the brat really stay here for this? I mean she's only ten," Kiba argued.

Suigetsu waved his hand in dismissal, "Ah, let the rug-rat stay. It's not like their going to say anything anymore inappropriate than what Yamanaka-san said just now. After all, he left the village when they were twelve, it's not like he could've… well technically he _could_ have…"

"Suigetsu!" TenTen smacked him upside the head, lightly.

"Wait for me!" They could hear Hanabi yell through the door to the kitchen.

"I think it would be best if we let Hanabi-chan stay. She tends to get grumpy when she doesn't get her way…" Hinata said quietly.

"If Hinata says it's ok, then it's ok. She is her older sister." Sakura said diplomatically.

"YES! I AGREE WITH THE LOVELY SAKURA-SAN!" Lee exclaimed, the 'flaming power of youth' shinning in his eyes.

"Hey! I agree with her more!" Naruto shouted, obviously taking Lee's statement as a challenge.

"Troublesome, I thought we were her so you could verbally assault Sasuke and Hinata about their relationship. If not, then I'm going to go cloud gazing…" Shikamaru made a move to stand but was pushed down by Hanabi, who had snuck up behind him.

"Don't go anywhere, Nara-san. We'll begin our attack on Uchiha-san and Hinata-nee-san now. Or should I get used to calling you Sasuke-nii-san?" Hanabi smirked as Sasuke shot her a glare and she sat back down next to her sister.

Everyone stared at Sasuke and Hinata. Finally, Sai broke the silence, "Well, what are you waiting for. Start at the beginning and don't leave anything out."

"Fine." Sasuke sighed, "Hinata and I met in June, when we were three…"

* * *

There! I spoiled you! That was the longest chapter yet and I withheld rambling until the end. I figured you all deserved it because you waited so patiently for it. I started college so the updates will probably slow down, luckily I don't have anyclasses on Fridays so hopefully you won't have to wait too long. I can't believe I'm at chapter 5 already! I know I said this would be multi-chapter but it really won't be that long. I'm thinkin' 7, 8 chapters most, but who knows? Anyway, thanks to **hmfan24 **for continuing to review this story and for giving me my first piece of constructive criticism (don't feel bad about it! Oh, and that was really cool with the whole cancer thing, I guess it just boils down to where you come from (the cut off dates for astrological signs vary), but still, very cool!); **tidalxbitch** and **A Robbed Heart** for still talking to this crazy writer (hey A-chan, are you _ever_ going to post chapter three?! HMMM!! Lol, I tease, I tease.); **Tess** (or **Te-Te-chan**, whichever personality is reading this... XD) for letting me know she's still alive (check your e-mail more often woman!); and last but not least to **everyone** who reviewed and enjoyed the previous chapters (and will hopefully review this one... hehe, what can I say? I like reading reviwes, the crazier the better!)

Disclaimer: Did anyone miss me not posting this? No? Didn't think so.

Oh, and **qwertyqaz1213**: I eagerly await the story dedicated to me, my love. j/k, I don't clean so you'd probably end up being my slave (Bwuahahahaha-choke-cough- MEDIC!)

The next chapter will be called (drum roll please): **Reminiscing**

Until next time! Lata'


	6. Reminiscing

**I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! **I'm so sorry that this is so late! But hey, it's pretty long! XD And I'm **SO, SO** sorry to my friends that have e-mailed/pm'ed me and I haven't responded! I'm the worst pen pal in existence! Forgive me! I give this chapter to you as penance.

One last thing: **I DO NOT OWN THE IDEA** **OF **Neji calling Hinata a 'tiny little koala, hiding up in its tree'. That belongs to the amazing, wonderful, **FIERFLY!**

But like her I couldn't resist abusing an **inebriated Neji**!! Although, mine's hoped up on drugs... the legal, medicinal kind people! Sheesh...

**Warning:** Risk of cavities ahead. _I'm_ even making an appointment with my dentist right now because of what I wrote...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Reminiscing 

"Hinata and I met in June, when we were three. We quickly became close friends. Hinata promised to wait for me when I left the village three years ago. I'm back now and we are going to get married when we're 18 if her father approves or 20 if he doesn't. End of story."

Everyone was silent, staring dumbfounded at Sasuke.

"Well, that's good enough for me." Shikamaru declared, pushing up from his sitting position.

"Don't. Even. **Think**. About. It." Ino growled, shoving her teammate and (supposedly) longtime friend back in his seat, hard.

Neji giggled. Yes, you read that right, _giggled_. Shock and fear was written on the faces of everyone present.

"Hee hee, Hiashi-sama's gonna kill Sasuke if he tells him he's going to marry his eldest daughter with or without his permission. Hee hee he." Neji smiled crookedly, staring off into space.

Everyone edged away from Neji, afraid of where this would go. What would Neji do? He _GIGGLED_!

"He's _reeeeaally_ sedated." Hanabi tried to reassure everyone.

"You think?" Suigetsu responded sarcastically.

"Ano, Neji-nii-san? How do you feel? I mean, are you sure you want to stay here? Wouldn't you be more comfortable at home?"

"Eh?" Neji looked at Hinata, his head rolling on his neck like a rag doll's head. "My little cousin's all grown up from a scared little koala to a beautiful, confident white peacock."

TenTen snorted, turning to Suigetsu she muttered, "nice analogy." Suigetsu stifled his laughter and nudged her with his shoulder.

Neji sniffled, undeterred, "and now you're all grown up, and getting married,"

"In three to five years." Kiba mumbled trying not to laugh… out loud… well, at least not too loudly. Shino shoved him in the stomach with his elbow.

"And, and, now you don't need me anymore! We'll never be as close as we once were!" Neji took a deep, shuddering breath… and sobbed.

Hanabi made a squeak of alarm and jumped up and rushed over to hide behind Suigetsu's chair.

"Make it stop!" Ino and Sakura screeched together, clinging desperately to each other.

"No." Sasuke stated, voice quite calm and monotonous, especially considering the state of panic erupting around him. "I like him like this."

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata admonished softly. Puffing up his cheeks and squaring her shoulders, Hinata walked over to her cousin and gently placed her hand on Neji's arm.

"Please stop crying, Neji-nii-san." This, of course, did not get Neji to stop. "I won't be leaving Konoha, I'll just become an Uchiha. We will still have plenty of time to work on our friendship."

"Of course, it's Neji-nii-san's fault their friendship ended." Hanabi snorted, poking her head out from behind Suigetsu's chair. TenTen quickly shoved a rice ball into the youngest Hyuuga's mouth before she could continue her 'helpful' commentary.

Hinata ignored her little sister and tried again to calm Neji. "Neji," she began firmly, hoping the lack of honorific would snap him out of his grief. "No matter what paths we choose in our lives, you will always be my nii-san."

"Promise?" Neji asked, looking into Hinata's pale eyes with his own wide, tear-filled eyes.

"H-hai Neji-nii-san, I promise." Hinata responded, so startled by the sight of Neji in tears that she stuttered. When he cheered and leaned his head on her shoulder, she shakily raised her free hand and patted his head. After a minute of this Hinata sweat-dropped, "Ummm, Nii-san?"

Neji apparently didn't hear her; he snuggled further into his cousin's shoulder and made a contended sound deep in his throat.

Everyone sweat-dropped at Neji's behavior. Hinata sighed and muttered an apology before focusing her chakra to her fingertips and rendering Neji unconscious.

"Is anyone else afraid?" Sakura asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Terrified," Ino answered her best friend/arch rival. They both shuddered intensely, their entire bodies convulsing as they continued to cling to each other in fear.

Even Shikamaru looked too unnerved to make a snide remark.

Hanabi tapped TenTen on the shoulder, still hiding behind Suigetsu. "Can I stay over at your place tonight, TenTen-sensei? I'm scared."

"S-sure." TenTen gulped, trying to appear calm and in control. "I'll pull out the couch for you."

"I say we never speak of this again." Shino declared, the only evidence betraying his unease was how quickly he blurted out the words.

"Eh? Sasuke-teme," Naruto exclaimed as he glanced over and saw Sasuke deactivate his Sharingan. "Did you record Neji's whole melt down?"

"…Yes."

"Why?"

Sasuke smirked. "Blackmail."

Naruto gave him a disturbed look, "You're weird."

"Coming from you, dobe, I'll take that as a compliment."

Before war could erupt, Hinata decided to speak up. "Ano, why don't I tell everyone how we met?"

"Since Sasuke-san's completely inept at it." Came the snide remark from the vicinity of Suigetsu's chair.

"Are you ever going to come out from behind there?" Karin asked, adjusting her glasses self-importantly.

"…Mind your own business, closet fan-girl."

Karin huffed indignantly, "Well! Where I'm from children are taught respect."

"Where you're from a creepy pedophile kept a harem of pretty boys for his own sadistic purposes."

Suigetsu snickered, mimicking Karin's pretentious attitude. "Burn."

"As fascinating as this banter is, why don't we get back to the _real_ topic? Hinata?" Kiba interrupted loudly.

Hinata cleared her throat, stalling for time to gather her courage. "Well, like Sasuke said, it was back when we were three, in early June. Hizashi-oji-san was… ano, Neji-nii-san had stopped being nice to me and my nanny didn't want to have the burden of taking care of me. So, she would drop me off in the park after breakfast with a bento with lunch and pick me up when it was dinnertime." Hinata looked down, old feelings of shame making her unable to look anyone in the eye. Anxiety making her push her index fingers together like she used to, when suddenly a warm hand, larger and rougher than hers engulfed one of her hands. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Sasuke look at her with worry in his eyes. Despite that, he made no move to stop her from speaking, merely offering her his strength and support through his hand cradling hers.

Forcing herself to calm her racing heart, Hinata pushed forward, "Most days I would just play in the sand box or sit on one of the swings and watch the clouds-"

"See? I'm not the only one." Shikamaru whispered, succeeding in antagonizing Ino.

"She was three, you're 15!" Ino responded, her anger at the quip causing her voice to become raised.

"Anyway!" Sakura shouted, shoving a piece of gum in Ino's mouth.

"-that day I plucked up my courage to go on the slide for the first time in my life. I thought I would be ok because I had watched lots of other kids ride down; I thought I could handle it. I didn't realize how it would feel to slide down that quickly, so I wasn't ready when I got to the bottom and I fell forward and scrapped my hands and knees on the ground…"

_Hinata kept telling herself that she was alright; that it didn't hurt that much. And while it was true that she had suffered much more painful injuries, having no one there to comfort her after she fell made the scrapes feel 10 times worse. She wouldn't let herself cry though; she bit her lip as she slowly walked back to her favorite swing, her tiny shoulders shaking. When the tiny girl got there, she shakily grabbed the rusted chain connecting the swing to the tree and thumped down into the seat. Unfortunately, she miscalculated just how hard she sat, because not two seconds later she found herself once again on her back in the dirt. That was the last straw. Hinata took a deep shuddering breath, tucked herself into a fetal position, and cried. Part of her wished someone would come and hold her, while her other half wished she would become invisible while she sobbed._

_"Are you okay?"_

_She heard a concerned voice ask her. She looked up through her bangs and saw the cutest boy she had every seen (including Neji) sitting down in front of her._

_Embarrassed, Hinata merely nodded and tried to quiet her cries, not wanting to be a bother to this kind and cute boy._

_"Then why are you crying?"_

_Hinata remained silent, unable to understand why a complete stranger would be concerned about her, especially when people in her own family didn't._

_Then she felt a small, gentle hand rubbing her back soothingly, just like her mom did when she came home with bruises and cuts from training._

_"Maybe I can help."_

_Hinata sniffled one last time and decided to tell him. Her hair shifted behind her as she lifted her face from her knees and raised her eyes to the chin of the boy in front of her. She didn't want to look him in the eye and see the disgust he would surely think of her when he learned of her pathetic reason for crying._

_"I-I fell o-o-off the swi-ing and scraped my kne-ees and ha-ands." She showed him her palms as she tried to suppress her tears, her lower lip trembling with the effort. "An-n-nd now Daddy's gonna b-be mad at me for get-t-t-ting hurt and c-crying." She couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cherub cheeks at the thought of how angry her father was going to be at her. The young girl could already hear the irritation in his voice as he scolded her for being weak._

_She had been so lost in misery at her impending doom that she had forgotten about the boy in front of her and was startled when she felt him gently grasping her wrists. She stared at him with wide eyes as he kissed her stinging palms one at a time. 'He… he didn't leave. He isn't angry at me!' Hinata stared at him in disbelief and awe, her poor mind unable to believe such a kind, forgiving, and generous person existed._

_He lowered her hands and loosened his grip on them, not quite letting go of them. "Any better?" He asked her, sounding hopeful._

_Hinata realized she'd been staring and blushed. She nodded her head and smiled shyly, "T-thank you," she quietly answered._

_"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. What's your name?"_

_"Hyuuga Hinata." She had to be imagining this right? She couldn't possibly have made a friend. All of the kids on the playground avoided her, especially when they saw her "creepy" eyes._

_"Ok Hinata-chan, now, what are we going to do about your Dad," the boy, Sasuke, asked? Hinata remained quiet, not sure how to answer the question._

_After a few moments of silence, an idea seemed to pop into Sasuke's head. Smiling, he grasped her hands more firmly and helped her stand up. Once they were both up, he released her left hand and started to lead Hinata across the playground._

_"Come with me Hinata-chan. I have an idea."_

_Hinata allowed Sasuke to lead her without protest. She was used to being told what to do and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. Sasuke led her to a group of parents near one of the park benches just outside of the woodchip and sand floored playground._

_Sasuke tugged on the skirt of the pretty woman with long hair the same blue-black color as Sasuke's. The woman, who had been listening to something the woman with wild brown spiky hair and red upside-down triangles on her cheeks was saying, turned to the two children and bent down so she was eye-level with them._

_"Mom, this is my new friend Hinata, can I keep her?"_

_The woman, now revealed as Sasuke's mommy, blinked her black eyes as the other three adults she had been talking to all stopped talking and chuckled at what Sasuke said._

_Hinata tried desperately to disappear behind Sasuke; trying to hide from the smiles and eyes of the four grown-ups. Especially the really tall, big man with the wild red mane and wave like purple swirls on his cheeks, even though he was smiling kindly, his size scared Hinata. 'He's even bigger than Otou-san!'_

_"Hello Hinata-chan, I'm Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mommy. Would you like to sleep over at our house tonight?"_

_For the first time in her young life, Hinata answered without thinking about what everyone else wanted her to say. "Yes, please, Uchiha-san." Hinata smiled shyly and looked up at the woman in front of her._

_Mikoto's eyes widened and the other three grown-ups gasped. Hinata immediately lowered her head and bent her shoulders and back, shrinking into herself._

_The woman with black hair pulled back into a bun seemed to regain her voice first, "Is your name 'Hyuuga Hinata', sweetie?"_

_"H-hai."_

_"Where are your parents?" The wild looking woman, whom Hinata would later come to know as Inuzuka Tsume, asked in a concerned voice bending closer to Hinata._

_Hinata made a strange, gurgling whimper and gripped Sasuke's hand tighter and pressed her face into his shoulder from behind._

_Sasuke glared at the woman, "You're scaring her!" He accused._

_"Sasuke," Mikoto warned._

_"I'm sorry… But it's true."_

_The big man chuckled and kneeled down in front of the kids. "Is your nanny here, Hinata-chan?"_

_Hinata silently regarded the man in front of her. Despite his size he hadn't raised his voice, glared, or given her any other reason to be scared of him. All he had done was smile gently and talk to her in a soothing voice. So, she decided to tell him the truth. "I-iie." Hinata gulped and took a deep breath, just because she was going to tell him didn't mean it would be easy. "She drops me off here after breakfast with a packed lunch and picks me up just before dinnertime." After she finished, she immediately buried her head back into Sasuke's shoulder, not wanting to see the grown-ups' reactions._

_She missed the unbelieving and angry glances the adults shared, Tsume actually growled and Yoshino looked ready to spit nails._

_"Why don't we go home to the Uchiha complex now, Sasuke, Hinata-chan? I'll have someone send your father a message, while I start cooking, so he doesn't get worried when you don't show up for dinner." Mikoto smiled at her son and his little friend as she straightened up and, nodding farewell to the other adults, turned to lead the way to the Uchiha complex._

_After __they arrived at the outer gates to the complex, Sasuke turned to Hinata, "How did the grown-ups know your clan name without either of us telling them?"_

_Hinata jumped, startled at his voice. "Oh," Hinata whispered, her tiny shoulders hunching. Everyone who saw her eyes, besides her family, called them weird or even ugly. "My, my e-eyes." _

_Sasuke stopped walking and turned to her. "Hm?" _

_Hinata stopped walking when Sasuke did, but kept her eyes downcast. "Everyone in my family has the same eyes." Hinata took a deep breath and looked up, not quite making eye contact but high enough for Sasuke to see her pupil-less orbs. _

_"Really? So does my family! But ours aren't as pretty as yours," Sasuke took Hinata's hand and turned to guide her to his favorite part of the whole compound. "I mean lots of other people have black eyes and the Sharingan is cool and all but only a few people in the whole clan get it." _

_Hinata stared at Sasuke the entire time he rambled. _

_"Here we are!" Sasuke declared proudly, stopping in front of an old tree house. "This tree house was built by one of the very first Uchiha's, so it's as old as the village! It's my favorite place to play. Come on, let's go up." Sasuke turned his head and grinned at Hinata. _

_And in return Hinata did something she'd only ever done for her mother before, she gave Sasuke her biggest, brightest, most sincere smile she could. _

"…And that's how we met." Hinata finished quietly, looking at her empty plate intently.

"Oh." Sakura breathed out.

"My." Ino gasped.

"Kage." Karin muttered.

"I love you, Sasuke!" The three girls squealed and lunged for the Uchiha survivor.

Sasuke leaped back, Shanringan whirling. "Stay back or I'll get a restraining order!"

After a few minutes of escalating threats ending in dismemberment, the girls calmed down and returned to their seats. Sasuke, however, took a little longer to pacify. He hovered behind Hinata's chair, alternately glaring at Sakura, Ino, and Karin. After five minutes, he finally sat back down in his chair, stiffly.

"What's the matter, Naruto-san?" Hanabi asked, prompting the entire table's occupant's gazes to focus on the blonde.

"I'm thinkin'."

"You look constipated, dobe."

"SHUT UP, TEME! It's just… that doesn't sound like Sasuke at all, 'tebayo."

"While it is true that that doesn't seem like the Sasuke-san we know now, I have faith that Hinata-san would never lie. For she is a blooming Flower of YOUTH! AND-"

"Yes, thank you Lee." TenTen said shoving a rice ball in Lee's mouth, a little more forcefully than necessary (bow down to TenTen's amazing rice ball shoving techniques!).

"Still," remarked Shino, starling everyone by… you know, **speaking**. "Naruto raises a valid point. I don't suppose you two have any proof of Sasuke acting like a human being."

Kiba snorted, "speaking of 'acting like a human being'-"

Shino slowly turned his body to glare at Kiba. "I have one word for you: fleas."

"Oh! I brought proof!" Hanabi exclaimed, scurrying over to her backpack.

"Um, Hanabi-chan, how would you have any proof of this, you weren't even alive then." Choji asked as considerately as he could.

Shikamaru snorted, "Please, she wasn't even conceived then."

"Can we not talk about my parents, um, eh, please?" Hinata shivered.

"Sorry." Choji and Shikamaru echoed.

"Got it!" Hanabi declared, walking to the middle of the table so to best show off her proof, making sure to "accidentally" whack Shikamaru on the back of the head with her object.

"What did you bring, Little One?" Asked Sai, readjusting his sling before leaning forward like everyone else to try and catch a glimpse of the mysterious proof.

"I brought… Hinata's scrapbook!" Hanabi grinned and dropped the book loudly on the table.

"What, but- I… how did you?"

"Oh, Hinata-nee-san, you need to find better hiding spots for your stuff." Hanabi smirked, reaching across the table as far as she could to turn the pages.

"Come here, Squirt." Suigetsu sighed; pushing his chair back a little and lifting Hanabi up to she could sit on his lap.

"Thank you." Hanabi flipped through the pages easily, stopping at one during the summer with two little toddlers sitting in a tree house. "Tell us about this one."

"That was the first time we did our 'summer ritual'," replied Sasuke, glancing at the photo out of his peripheral vision. He took a sip of his drink, trying to look nonchalant and unaffected by the open stares he was getting.

"'Summer ritual'?" Kiba smiled widely, but held in his guffaws for Hinata's sake.

"Yes. Every time we'd get a treat in the summer, I'd have a small cone with a single scoop of vanilla and Sasuke would have a fresh tomato. I'd let him have the first lick of my ice cream and he'd let me have the first bite of his tomato."

"But, Sasuke-kun doesn't have a tomato in this picture, you just have your ice cream cone." Ino remarked, squinting at the picture as if a tomato would suddenly appear in Sasuke's hand.

"My mom bought Hinata the ice cream at a street vender but I don't like sweets, so my mom would give me a tomato when we got home. Only, Hinata-chan didn't know that." Sasuke teased, tickling her ear with the ends of a lock of her hair. "So, when we got to the tree house, she tried to get me to share her ice cream because she didn't want me to be left out. I was about to tell her that it was ok, that I didn't like sweets, but I made the mistake of looking at her, with those big, tear-filled pearl eyes, those blushing cheeks, and those pouting lips. Saying no would've been like torturing and butchering helpless baby kittens, or puppies, or bunnies. So I agreed to taste it, but that was it. My mom came out and took that picture when I was handing the cone back to her. And she brought my tomato of course. I let Hinata have the first bite as a thank you."

"Wow. You were a sap when you were a pup."

Sasuke glared at Kiba. "Did you ever _see_ Hinata when she was a toddler? She was the cutest thing in all of creation. It was impossible to deny her anything." He defended himself, but didn't refute the statement.

"Was?" Cut in Karin sharply. "You said 'she _was_ the cutest thing'. You don't think so anymore?" Her eyes glittered behind her glasses. Just maybe, there was a possibility…

"No." Sasuke responded smoothly, moving his right hand from hers and slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "Now I think she's the most beautiful woman in creation." He pinned Karin with his eyes, not quite glaring at her, but trying to make what he was saying permeate through Karin's thick head and stick. When she lowered her eyes, he knew he had made his point and turned to look at his tomato-faced fiancée.

Smirking he leaned his head down to whisper in her ear. "I love it when you blush." Hinata responded by blushing deeper, so he pecked the side of her mouth. When she turned her head towards him, he captured her lips in a real, though short, kiss.

"Aw." TenTen was staring at them with stars in her eyes, not unlike the 'ping' that Lee and Gai's teeth would give off whenever they were in their 'nice guy' pose.

"Ew. Give me some warning next time will you?" Hanabi sneered, her hands covering her eyes. "Are they done?" She turned her head slightly to ask Suigetsu.

The watery-nin smirked. "Yeah, they're done."

"Good. Now, tell us about this one."

---

"- so, Sasuke helped me blow out me birthday candles."

Hanabi frowned, "Isn't that the birthday Sasuke punched Shikamaru?"

"Yes." Hinata blinked, looking at her little sister surprised.

"How did you know about that?" Sasuke asked sharply.

"Hinata-nee-san used to tell me the stories behind these pictures when I was little, before Otou-san and training monopolized my life."

"You remember that?" Hinata asked her sister quietly.

"Vaguely." Hanabi answered truthfully.

"Why did you punch Shikamaru?" Choji looked offended on behalf of his best friend.

Sasuke mumbled something, half into his glass. It would've been more convincing if his glass hadn't been empty.

"What did you say, Sasuke-kun? We don't all have Kiba's acute sense of hearing." Whined Ino.

"I said, 'because he hugged Hinata'."

Naruto snorted into his drink. "Jealous much?"

"I'm surprised Shikamaru would put forth the effort to hug anyone." Sakura teased.

"Troublesome. My mom bullied me into doing it."

"Then why'd you get so bent out of shape about it, Sasuke-san?" TenTen pushed her plate with one stick of untouched dango in front of Hanabi (who eagerly devoured it).

"Heh, did you think Cutie Pie here was going to leave you for the living lump?" Suigetsu laughed, until he caught a glimpse of Sasuke's face. "You _did_ think she was going to leave you. Why? No offense Lumpy."

Shikamaru grunted, which everyone assumed meant 'none taken'.

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru's pineapple hair. "Hinata's favorite flower is a white peony. Only, the first time I saw her gazing dreamily at a field of peonies, I _thought_ she was looking at Lumpy so appreciatively. So, when he hugged her at her birthday party, I bloodied his nose." He snorted at the incredulous looks he was getting, "no one touches an Uchiha's object of affection."

"But. That was over a year later." Hinata said, puzzled.

"Like I said, no one touches an Uchiha's object of affection. Ever. Which reminds me, we have a score to settle later, Kiba." Naruto started laughing raucously at Kiba's paling face. "You too, dobe." Naruto's laughter died suddenly, his complexion matching Kiba's.

"Wait, didn't Hinata have a crush on Naruto though?" Sakura asked oh-so tactfully.

"WHAT?!" Came Naruto's oh-so intelligent response.

"No." All of the Konoha ninjas gaped at Hinata (minus Sasuke and Shikamaru, because they already knew what Hinata was going to say, and Neji, because he was still unconscious.). "I greatly admire Naruto. His tenacity, courage, and loyalty continue to inspire me, even now. But I never had a crush on him." At the disbelieving looks from the girls, Hinata tried to explain it in terms they would understand. "He was… like my favorite movie star."

"Oh!"

"Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"That makes sense."

"Then why didn't you fawn over Sasuke like a two yen tramp?" Karin asked smugly, obviously trying to snub Sakura and Ino.

"Like you?" Hanabi asked, 'innocently'.

At Karin's look of rage, Suigetsu roared with laughter. "Nice one!" He squeezed Hanabi briefly before giving her a light knuckle sandwich.

Shikamaru scoffed, "Amateurs. She's a quiet spoken girl yes, but not invisible. You all were so used to girls declaring their eternal love and devotion brazenly that you never paid her any attention. And you were all so convinced she was madly in love with Naruto. What you didn't notice was the shy glances Hinata _and_ Sasuke would steal at each other. How the only girl that Sasuke would sit anywhere near was Hinata. How Hinata showed up everyday with two lunches and Sasuke with none. How no one could find either of them during lunchtime. How they would show up and leave at the same time on February 14."

"But- but" Sakura sputtered. Ino seemed beyond words. "Why didn't she ever tell us that she and Sasuke-kun were, were" Sakura seemed incapable of completing her own question.

"Do you really think Hinata would do something petty like yell at all of you to back off? You lot don't even listen when _I_ do that! Besides when you spend everyday telling her that she's better than all of my fans put together, you become pretty secure in your relationship, don't you think?" Sasuke smirked, tugging on a piece of hair framing Hinata's face. "It's true you know."

"So, we never had a chance? Any of us…" Ino had finally found her voice, though it sounded much more maudlin than normal.

"Ok, so we've covered your 'meet-and-greet', playtime, childhood, lunch, before and after you became emotionally stunted, shopping, this café, and birthdays and holidays. However, neither of you ever mentioned anything about an engagement. When did you two agree to get married?"

Sasuke and Hinata exchanged glances. Sasuke held Hinata's hand in his left, his right arm still around her waist. "I asked her to marry me when we were four years old."

It would have been a truly beautiful moment, if Kiba hadn't interrupted it with a coughing fit; the poor boy had just taken a sip of his tea. Shino thumped his back to try and help his best friend and ex-teammate hopefully keep both his lungs.

"So, you've been engaged for eleven years. Interesting. Can I draw the two of you together sometime? After the surgery, assuming it's successful that is." Sai's smile not leaving his face for his entire statement.

"SAI-SAN! THAT IS NO WAY TO BE YOUTHFUL! YOU MUST THINK POSITIVELY AND ALLOW YOUR FLAMING POWER OF YOUTH TO CONQUER THIS BATTLE!" Lee leapt up, on leg on his chair, the other stretched forward brazenly resting on the table, the 'flame of youth' burning in his eyes. TenTen didn't shut him up this time though, after all, he had gone through a very traumatic surgery about three years ago and what he said actually made some sort of sense. Mostly.

There was a pause, a moment of complete silence before Sasuke continued where he left off. "It was Saturday, May 17th, and my mom was making Hinata try on half of the stores clothing. I had overheard my father talking the day before to my…" Sasuke swallowed thickly. He could do this. He could say this word, just this once. "My brother, about engagements. So I had asked my mother what an engagement was and decided to ask Hinata to marry me when I saw her the next day. So I woke up extra early, snuck out to pick a white peony, and waited for my mom to leave us alone for more than two seconds. I gave her the flower," Sasuke moved his left hand to the forgotten scrapbook and turned it to a very well known page and pulled out a very familiar pressed flower, his eyes never leaving Hinata's. "And I asked her to marry me when we grew up."

"And I took the flower and said yes." Hinata finished, taking the offered flower from Sasuke. Sasuke let go of the flower to hold Hinata's hand and the flower in his and smiled at her softly. Hinata raised her free hand to brush a lock of Sasuke's hair from his cheek. Sasuke closed the distance and kissed his beautiful fiancée.

Everyone held their breath until the couple separated from their kiss. Once they separated there was a sound of sobbing and the cry, "That was so beautiful!"

But, the cry wasn't from one of the girls, as you might have expected. It was from Choji.

"Aww." Ino and Sakura cooed, swarming the sensitive ninja on both sides and trying to comfort him.

"Is that the same flower you proposed to nee-san with?"

"Yes."

"It was the first flower I ever pressed." Hinata placed the flower gently in her sister's outstretched palm.

"Whoa." Hanabi remarked, one eyebrow rising. "Are you guys sure you aren't two reincarnated lovers? I mean, that seems too romantic for two kids to come up with."

"You'd be surprised what you can come up with, when you're with the person you love." Sasuke smirked before gently placing the flower back in the scrapbook next to the picture of him and Hinata sitting in one of the outside tables of this very café, sharing a menu. "So," Sasuke closed the scrapbook carefully before handing it to Hinata. "Are there any other questions?"

"No. I think that covers everything." TenTen looked around at everyone's face as she replied.

"All that is left, I believe, is to congratulate you both." Shino said as he stood up and bowed to the couple. "May you live a long and happy life together." Everyone followed his example and stood and bowed to the blushing couple as they also rose.

After completing her bow, Hanabi rushed over to hug her older sister. "When you decide to tell Otou-san, I advise you don't tell him that you have been engaged to his eldest daughter for over a decade. **Ask** him for her hand." Hanabi suggested, warning clear in her tone. Sasuke nodded and Hanabi smiled at him. "Get well soon, Sasuke-nii-san." And before the Uchiha could react to the new honorific, Hanabi hugged him.

"Come on Suigetsu-san! You can help me lug Neji-nii-san home and then escort me to TenTen-sensei's house after I pack a few things." Hanabi grabbed one of Suigetsu's hands and dragged him over to the limp form of her cousin.

Ino and Sakura escorted the still sniffling Choji home, while Shikamaru snuck out to go watch the clouds. Lee challenged Naruto to an endurance test and the raced off leaving a ranting Karin chasing Naruto. Shino escorted Kiba home (since he still had to use crutches) and since his home was in the same direction. Lastly, TenTen left also to go prepare her apartment for Hanabi's stay.

Finally left alone, Sasuke and Hinata smiled at each other and gave a little laugh. "Well, that went well." Sasuke smirked, snaking his arms around Hinata's waist and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I suppose so." Hinata smiled, clasping her hands behind Sasuke's head.

Just then they heard a clicking sound. Sweatdropping, the two turned towards the sound, the say Amaya leaning in the doorway outside of the kitchen. "You two are just so cute," she gushed! "Now that you two are both here don't be strangers, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Sasuke saluted. And after he insisted on paying for lunch after all, they _had_ invaded the entire café for most of the afternoon.

He turned to Hinata and winked, "Let's go home."

* * *

So? Was that worth the wait? ...THEN TELL ME! I'm not going to stop writing if you don't review, but ideas flow more easily when people encourage/criticize me or give me there own ideas! Go for it! The crazier the better! 

And finally everything is out in the open! Isn't Shikamaru smart? I put in a little one-sided Shika/Hina if you want to see it that way (just a little treat for me and my bff Tess), but it totally works as just friendship. Oh, and I made TenTen Hanabi's sensei!! I thought she deserved some screen time!

I wanted to put in their memories from "Better Than Me" but not bore those of you who have read it, so I tried to show you a different side. Yeah... their first encounter kind of got away from me... WHOOPS! Too late now...


	7. Healing

**Chapter 7: Healing**

A piercing scream jolted Hinata from sleep. Byakugan activated reflexively, Hinata leapt from the bed and sprinted soundlessly through the bathroom and to the door that connected Sasuke's bedroom to hers. Standing in the doorway to Sasuke's bedroom, Hinata gasped and froze in momentary shock. Before her was a sight she hadn't seen in seven years and she thought she'd never see again.

Sasuke was having a nightmare.

A very violent and emotionally damaging nightmare by the way he thrashed around gasping and groaning on the sweat soaked sheets.

Hinata mentally slapped herself out of her stunned stagger and rushed to Sasuke's side. "Sasuke. Sasuke!" Hinata tried to keep her voice calm but loud enough for him to hear her as she leaned over the bed slightly, knowing better than to try to touch Sasuke when he was in this state.

Sasuke's eyes flew open, black swirling in a red sea, and he bolted upright as he panted and tried to separate the dream from reality.

"Hi… nata…"

"Yes, Sasuke. I'm here." Hinata sat on the edge of the bed, still uncertain about touching him.

"He… he's dead. …I killed my brother." Sasuke suddenly sounded very young and very lost, tears streaming silently down his face.

Hinata's arms reached out and wrapped around Sasuke in a comforting hug without a second thought. Hinata rocked back and forth gently as she hummed a lullaby like she used to do when she was a nurse in the pediatrics ward.

It wasn't until she was halfway through the final chorus that her mind caught up with her and she realized she'd have to say something soon. How do you comfort someone who'd just accomplished their life's goal of killing their older brother? Justifiable though it was; this _was_ the same older brother who'd mercilessly murdered their entire clan after all; it was still fratricide.

What was she supposed to say? _There, there Sasuke. So you killed your brother (after leaving the village to join public enemy number one), no one will look at or treat you any differently… especially not Naruto (your "brother") or Neji-nii-san (my "brother")._

In the deepest part of her, a small voice wished that Sasuke wouldn't want to discuss anything. The moment the thought flitted across her consciousness, Hinata banished it. Tightening her arms around Sasuke, she flushed, feeling tremendously guilty. What kind of fiancée; what kind of friend; what kind of _person_ was she to make such a selfish wish while another human being was in such astounding emotional pain?

Mentally shaking herself from her thoughts, Hinata leaned back and wiped some hair from Sasuke's eyes. Gently moving her fingertips across his brow and down his left cheek in a comforting caress.

Sasuke leaned into her hand, his eyes closed, as his breathing calmed.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Hinata asked quietly, knowing from experience not to presume that Sasuke would want to talk about such a painful (and traumatic) event.

"No."

Considering her previous train of thought, Hinata assumed she'd feel relieved upon hearing Sasuke's answer. Only she didn't; she felt hurt.

She must have tensed or something, because Sasuke quickly elaborated on his answer. "It's not that I don't trust you. I do, more than anyone else. Its just… there are some things… about that day… that I'll never be able to talk about."

Hinata stared at Sasuke. "You feel guilty." She knew she hit the nail on the head when Sasuke's shoulders' tensed. "He committed a horrible and unspeakable act. But he was still your brother. It's ok to feel guilty for killing him. Frankly, I would be disturbed if you were indifferent to his death." When Sasuke started to pull away from her, Hinata grasped his shoulders firmly and turned him to face her, staring at him intently until he met her eyes.

"I love you." Hinata declared, trying to force the words into his skull and shove away the darkness clinging inside of him. "And your family loved you. Your parents would be proud of you, I know it, and they would want you to be happy. You have honored them by avenging their death and now you have come back to defend the village that they helped to establish, watched over, and died to protect. Fighting for Konoha and its citizens is the only other duty you have as an Uchiha."

Sasuke smiled, weakly, "Your forgetting one other very important duty, _Anata_."

Hinata-the-fiancée-to-the-last-of-the-Uchiha-clan instantly became Hinata-the-human-tomato. Sasuke had only used that endearment once (as it was almost exclusively used by married couples) when he returned from Team 7's famous mission to the Land of Waves.

_Hinata was strolling through the market, carrying her woven basket to help accommodate the herbs she needed for her newest poultice. As she neared her favorite shop, she heard Ino's voice shouting accusingly above the crowd._

_"What?! You have to be joking!"_

_"Get real!" Another girl's voice shouted back defensively, "I'd never joke about something so serious, Ino-pig!"_

_Hinata sighed, shaking her head lightly. Gossiping was so– wait! Hinata froze, her heart pounding in her ears. Only one person called Ino, 'Ino-pig'. Sakura-san. That means… _

_"Sasuke almost died! Well, technically, he __**did**_

_Hinata didn't wait to hear the rest. Abruptly turning, she half-walked, half-jogged toward the training grounds, trying desperately to keep herself from running._

_She soon found herself on the outskirts of Sasuke's favorite training ground, where, sure enough, she saw a young ninja with his back to her, tell-tale Uchiha fan staring at her. Startlingly, her fiancé wasn't training. He was just staring at the log that, as Kiba animatedly told her, Naruto was tied to during Team 7's genin test._

_Sensing he wasn't alone, Sasuke half-turned so he could look over his shoulder at who dared to intrude on his solitude. Recognizing her, Sasuke fully turned to face her, his face instantly losing its glare._

_Hinata gasped, eyes wide at the numerous bandages adorning nearly every inch of Sasuke's visible skin. Dropping her basket lightly on the ground, she tentatively walked towards Sasuke. She had desperately hoped that Sakura was just being over-dramatic, as she usually was when Sasuke was concerned. Seeing the evidence in front of her, she was getting the sinking feeling that Sakura had been telling the truth._

_"Sasuke, I-I heard…" Hinata trailed off as she stood in front of Sasuke, gingerly resting her palm against his left cheek, fingers lightly brushing the edges of the bandage there._

_Without warning Hinata found herself inches from Sasuke, one of his arms wrapped around the her lower back, his hand on her opposite hip and his other hand tangled in her hair, guiding the back of her neck up and a little to the right. As Hinata's mouth opened to let out an instinctive gasp, she suddenly found herself unable._

_Sasuke's mouth was demanding and passionate, his hands never idle. Hinata and Sasuke had kissed before, having been together for years, but never quite this… hard, this desperate. It was like Sasuke was trying to devour her; branding the dimensions of herself into his memory using his mouth and hands, vigorously. She frantically tried to keep up as Sasuke lips massaged and sucked her own. His hands ran through her hair, cradled her head, and caressed her neck, back, sides, and thighs. She gasped at the hand sliding up the length of her thigh, from the back of her knee all the way to just under her bottom. _

_Sasuke took the opening and slipped his tongue along her bottom lip before delving it past her parted lips and caressing her tongue. Hinata moaned, her hands grasping her fiancé's collar desperately as his tongue coaxed hers into playing with his. When her tongue followed his back into his mouth she heard (more like felt, really) him chuckle before promptly sucking on her tongue and lost all fuzzy thoughts still clouding her head. He finally released her tongue and detached his lips from hers and rested his forehead on hers, lightly, panting for breath. His black pearl's stared into her white ones. The intensity in his eyes took away what little breath she had reclaimed._

_Sasuke maneuvered her around until her back was resting on the training log he had been staring at so intently only moments before. When he kissed her this time, he didn't wait for her to open her mouth, he licked the seam of her lips. And this time when his tongue entered her mouth, she sucked on it, hoping it would give Sasuke the same tingles it gave her. She guessed it did, because Sasuke groaned and pressed himself closer to her, pushing her back into the log harder, one of his legs thrusting between hers, and one of his hands reaching up and unzipping her jacket._

_Sasuke pulled back to stare at her, searching her face. He seemed to be checking to make sure she was ok with what was happening._

_Hinata smiled, her left hand reaching up to caress his unscathed cheek while her right hand tugged on his collar, trying to send him the message to continue kissing her (she wasn't _entirely_ sure her voice would work). Her right leg lifted and moved against the thigh that was in-between her legs. Truthfully, she had just been trying to find a more comfortable position, but apparently it was the right thing to do._

_Sasuke smiled and leaned in close to her. His hands slipped inside her jacket and under her shirt, caressing her stomach and sides. She shivered lightly at the sensation and her back arched reflexively. Sasuke groaned again, deep in his chest, and bent forward and surprised her by bypassing her lips completely and attaching his mouth to her neck._

_Somewhere in the back of Hinata's mind, a part of her was speculating if gasping so frequently in such a short amount of time was healthy or not. However, when Sasuke moved from lightly kissing to sucking and delicately biting her neck, she decided she would just have to risk it._

_"Sa-a-suke," Hinata moaned when said ninja sucked on her pulse point vigorously before nipping at the flesh with his teeth and immediately soothing the bite with languorous sweeps of his tongue._

_Kissing his way back up her neck, he paused a beat to affectionately nip at the sensitive skin just behind her ear before continuing to her lips. He lingered just shy of fully kissing her to whisper "Anata"._

_And for the next half hour she found her mouth too preoccupied to gasp._

That had been the first time they had made-out (that day was also the reason she decided to forever wear her Konoha headband around her neck) and the memory still made her flustered. At age twelve, she hadn't been _entirely_ sure what the sparks in the pit of her stomach had meant. At age fifteen, she knew exactly what the heat from that recollection meant and it made her already blushing cheeks even more pronounced.

"Hinata?" Sasuke's tentative voice permeated her muddled thoughts of what Sasuke's lips and tongue could, and did, do. She responded by squeaking and trying to dispel the naughty thoughts in her head by shaking it quickly.

Sasuke chuckled, his smile genuine and unforced this time. Seeing it had Hinata returning the smile reflexively, her shoulders losing the tension she had unknowingly built up.

"You were spacing out. Care to share your thoughts, hime?" Sasuke purred the last sentence. His words sliding sensuously into her mind, dragging her thoughts back to where they had been only moments before…

Hinata pursed her lips slightly and pouted at Sasuke. "You're a very wicked ninja to tease me so." Of course the cretin knew exactly what she was thinking. After all, he was there!

Sasuke smirked and held up his hands in surrender. "You're right; but it's just so easy to tease you sometimes. I can't- " a yawn forced him to pause, " -resist."

Hinata smiled gently at the cute picture Sasuke made when he yawned. "You could try to withstand the temptation. Go to sleep, Sasuke. Your ribs are still healing and you are exhausted." Hinata braced her arms on the bed so she could stand and return to bed herself when Sasuke's hand grabbed the wrist closest to him.

"Stay with me tonight. I've never had a nightmare when you sleep next to me. And… I don't want to have another one tonight." Sasuke stared intently at his knees under his sheets, embarrassed to be admitting to a weakness even if only to Hinata.

"Ok, Sasuke."

The last Uchiha moved over so Hinata would have adequate room and immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her snugly into his embrace.

Hinata sighed as Sasuke's warmth quickly spread to compensate for the cool sheets below her body and wrapped her right arm across his chest and placed her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

And in the comfort of each other's arms, they slept.

* * *

The morning was clear, the sun was bright, and the birds were chirping. It was as if the angels were flying around saying, "Good mourning! Life is be-u-tiful."

And it pissed Sasuke off.

It wasn't the bird songs or the sunshine (per say), rather the lack of curtains on his bedroom window. He'd had a set of very nice royal blue, light blocking blinds before he had left when he was twelve. But apparently they had somehow vanished from existence during the course of three years.

Ooooo, spooky.

And once again, Sasuke seriously pondered if killing his rabid fans was truly a crime. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet and he was pissed off.

Sasuke sighed and sat up, turning to glare at his uncovered window. It really wasn't the sunshine's fault. After all, he didn't mind sunlight and it wasn't like he liked the rain. The rain made his already obsessive fans go ape shit over him. They all lost their minds at the thought of him walking alone in the rain. Mysterious, they called it, enigmatic and exotic (and sexy from the older fans). They said he was so _deep_.

Seriously. Wouldn't it be more humane if the Hokage just let him put his fans down? You know, _eternally_.

It wasn't like he walked, talked, or acted any differently when the weather changed. It was just the climate.

He was sure if he asked, Hinata would explain it, or at least _try,_after all, Sasuke still wasn't completely convinced that his fiancée and, oh say, Sakura, Ino, and Karin were the same species.

Really, he was still waiting for Shikamaru's analysis.

'Speaking of Hinata,' Sasuke thought as he walked into the kitchen. There was his beautiful fiancée, mumbling to herself as she looked for the pots and pans needed to make breakfast.

"Need some help?"

Hinata jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice. "Good morning, Sasuke." Hinata walked over and gave Sasuke a quick peck on the lips. "I was going to make us some breakfast, but…"

"But? Did you forget where the pots and pans are?" Sasuke prompted when Hinata trailed off.

"No, I didn't forget. It's just… they're all… missing."

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

Hinata sighed and took his hand. She brought him over to the kitchen cabinets and started opening all the doors, revealing the dust coated, empty space inside. "Everything was fine the last time I was here-"

'Over three years ago' was left unsaid.

"-but when I started looking this morning, ever cupboard was empty. Look, you can still see the indentations of where appliances sat, where the dust is thinner."

And the day just got _better_. "My curtains are missing as well. The blue ones my Aunt Misaki embroidered my initials into the corners of. They were also here when I left. Dammit, I could've sworn I locked all the windows before I left!"

Hinata's eyes widened, one of her hands rising to cover her mouth. "You don't think… a t-thief?!"

"Of sorts." Sasuke sighed, "Why won't those psychotic, fanatical, kleptomaniac fu-"

"Sasuke!"

"Sorry. But they _are_-"

"Sasuke."

"I know, I know." Sasuke sighed at the warning tone in her voice. Somehow he nearly always ended up the bad guy whenever the two of them discussed his following. "Even if I don't like them, I should respect them as fellow human beings and members of the same hidden village. Yes, hime. However, when said… people, steal my clothing and worldly possessions, constantly follow me around, try and take pictures of me bathing, break my eardrums and shove food and gifts in my face, and even break one of my windows, sneak into my bedroom, and try to cut a lock of my _hair_, one tends to be more than a little intolerant."

Hinata raised one fist up to her face, hoping to conceal her growing smile. "They," her cough sounded dubious to Sasuke, "they tried to cut a-a lock of your hair?"

Sasuke pouted at her twinkling eyes, which only seemed to encourage her. "Yes, they tried to cut a lock of my hair. One silver lining of leaving when I did is that, thankfully, most of _them_ hadn't gone through puberty yet so at least they didn't try to rape me."

Hinata knew he was serious. Really, should understood the truth in his words and the weight of the subject, but it was just too much. Sasuke gave her a mild glare while she giggled.

"I… I'm sorry, Sasuke." She said when she calmed down.

Sasuke sighed, already forgiving her. "Come on. Let's go see what else is missing."

* * *

"They took… my clothes."

"Well, they wouldn't have fit you anymore so-"

"THEY TOOK… my _clothes_!"

Hinata sighed. There would be no reasoning with him at this point. "Hai, Sasuke. They took your clothes. And all of your bed linens, aside from the ones we slept on, the curtains, all the towels, any shampoo or lotion you left, the kitchen appliances and crockery, and a few of your baby photos and other memorabilia." Hinata watched in concern as Sasuke started to literally shack in anger. Should she call the Hokage or try and calm him down first? Just because a few of his ribs were bruised didn't make her believe his skills were substandard.

Hinata took a deep breath and plunged ahead, "Sasuke, what are you going to do? Please remember your ribs are still healing…"

Sasuke's expression changed from malice to annoyance to contemplative and, finally, to sly. "I'm going to hire some ninjas…"

* * *

Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed! ((Muwah))


	8. Working

**A/N: **Bow down to the long chapter! BOW, I TELL YOU!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Chapter 8: Working**

Hinata blinked, "You're going to… _what_?"

"I'm going to hire some ninja."

Hinata stared at him. He looked like he just made a comment about the weather. _How does he do that?_ "You want to hire our friends, our comrades, the people who would lay down their lives in an instant to defend our home, so you can find your _clothes_?" She was, understandably, having some difficulty wrapping her mind around the concept.

Sasuke smirked, "Let's go to the Hokage tower. I want to get there quickly before the… _special_ ninja I would like are gone."

Hinata sighed; well she had to go there anyway… "Alright, Sasuke. I need to report to Tsunade-sama how you're recovery is going." Hinata joined Sasuke at the genkan and slipped into her ninja zōri. "Ano, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke looked over at her, raising one eyebrow as he held the door open for her. "Uh-oh, you only add –kun to my name when you're nervous."

Hinata pouted, looking sidelong at her walking companion. "Not always…"

"_Nearly_ always."

"It's nothing bad. It's just, I'll have to tell Tsunade-sama… about the nightmare."

Sasuke looked away and sighed. "I understand."

"I, I'm sorry. I would never mention it to anyone, but…"

"It's ok, Hinata. Really." Sasuke turned to look at her and tucked a piece of hair behind one of her ears. "I'm not angry with you, hime."

Hinata let out the breath she'd been holding and smiled gently at the young man beside her. "Have… have you thought of talking to someone about your nightmares? Maybe Hatake-san or Tsunade-sama could help."

Sasuke snorted. "I'll think about it, ok?" He said quickly. Hinata guessed he saw the disappointment in her face. Sighing, Sasuke pressed his right hand lightly against the small of her back, guiding her toward the stairs on the side of the Hokage tower. "Why don't you go deliver your report while I fill out the necessary paperwork. I'll meet you in the Hokage's office in a few minutes."

Hinata smiled and nodded once in agreement before turning to leave. A hand on her wrist turned her back around before she had a chance to go.

"What, no kiss 'goodbye'?"

Hinata blushed, quickly glancing at the people around them who had begun to stare and whisper in confusion at the two young ninja who had walked in together. "Sasuke, people are staring at us… they'll talk…"

"So? I can't seem to recall a time in my life when I actually _cared_ about what other people think of me. Which is really just another example of how great I am." Sasuke smirked, leaning down to plant a quick kiss on Hinata's lips. Lingering close to her lips for a moment after he broke the contact, Sasuke straightened up and let go of the wrist he was holding. Flashing Hinata a half smile, he said, "Besides, they have to get used to the sight of us together sooner or later."

Hinata walked all the way to Tsunade's office in a daze, eyes glassy and a far-away smile on her face. She never thought the day would come when Uchiha Sasuke would instigate a public display of affection.

"Hinata."

Granted it was only a quick peck, but a kiss is a kiss-

"Hinata?"

-And that was a huge step for Sasuke-

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

"AH! I-I mean, hai, Hokage-sama?"

"Wool-gathering, are we, Hinata-chan?"

"A-aa, gomen, Hokage-sama." Gathering her wandering thoughts, Hinata started giving her report. "I am pleased to report that Uchiha Sasuke had no relapses last night and continues to improve as expected. He seems to be regaining his lost muscle mass and strength much more quickly than anticipated. I haven't had to support him or even seen him stumble once."

The bosomy woman behind the desk snorted, "As expected of an Uchiha."

"There is one draw-back." Hinata took a deep breath. Here it was: the moment of truth. "Sasuke's been having nightmares again. Before he, he left; Sasuke used to have nightmares about the night his clan was murdered. Last night he had a nightmare about killing his brother. I'm-" Hinata sighed, "I'm concerned about his mental and emotional well-being. His nightmares were part of the reason he became so obsessed with vengeance. Now…"

"Now you're concerned that this new nightmare will drive him to become consumed with guilt."

"Yes." Hinata whispered, hearing her fears out loud from another's mouth was unsettling. "I talked to him about sharing these nightmares with Hatake-san, but… is there anything you can do?"

Hinata didn't know what to make of the weird look in the Godaime's eyes. For a moment it looked like she was going to say something when one of the jonin on guard duty that day opened the door and announced Sasuke's arrival.

"Ah, yes. Let him in." Tsunade said dismissively to the guard. Hinata frowned delicately at the Hokage's tone. She sounded… distracted to Hinata.

Sasuke sauntered in, customary smirk adorning his features. "Hokage-sama." He bowed respectfully, and took the seat next to Hinata after the Hokage waved him in.

"To what do I owe this honor, Sasuke-kun? You haven't come to complain about your personal medic, I hope?" Tsunade crooked her head innocently, which she might have pulled off if she were, oh, about 35 years younger.

"Of course not, Hokage-sama. How could I possibly find fault in having a beautiful woman tend to my every need?"

If Hinata had a more aggressive personality, she might have remarked that she was _not_ in a cone of silence and they really shouldn't tease her so much. However, the only thing Hinata could gasp out was a high-pitched "eep," as all the blood in her body charted a new course to her face.

Sasuke frowned and turned back to the Hokage, "Are you sure having all that blood rush to her face is safe? I know she's just blushing but, isn't this a little… extreme?"

"I thought so too, but before she was accepted as a hospital worker, she was put through an entire assortment of tests." Tsunade shrugged, "It's just her bodies natural reaction. And she's in no real danger, so…"

"Hn. I came to put in this request, personally." Sasuke handed his filled out mission request sheet over to the Hokage's waiting hand.

Hinata watched as Tsunade read the document… looked at Sasuke… then re-read it… stared at Sasuke again… then read it a third time. "You want to hire my best chūnin for a D-class mission?

Hinata saw Sasuke's jaw tightened. "No, I want to hire a few chūnin for a **B**-class mission."

"And how, may I ask, is retrieving clothing and doing menial jobs around the Uchiha compound a B-class mission?"

"Because many of the culprits are ninja-"

"Which would, maybe, qualify this as a 'C' mission."

"-All of whom will be… averse to relinquishing their prizes unless some amount of force is allowed to be demonstrated."

Hinata's neck was starting to hurt as she turned to watch each speaker in turn. Instead of a verbal response, however, Tsunade merely raised one eyebrow in disbelief.

"And, of course, because I'm willing to _pay _for a B-class mission."

The blonde woman snorted, "Now _that_ sounds like a good reason. Very well, I will gather all your requested… workforce."

Hinata sweat-dropped at the matching smirks on her fiancé's and boss's faces. She and Sasuke stood to leave when Sasuke turned back to the Godaime.

"Oh, and one more thing. If you would be so kind as to withhold the specifics of the mission to everyone? I would much prefer to explain it to them at the Uchiha compound."

"Of course, and thank you for your business Uchiha-san." In Hinata's modest opinion, the twinkle in her leader's eyes made he look quite young and pretty; the devious smirk gracing her lips, however, was quite off-putting.

The walk back to the compound was uneventful and quiet. It wasn't until they were removing their sandals that a question popped into Hinata's head.

"Ano, Sasuke," the young man turned his head to look at her, indicating he was listening. "Who, exactly, did you hire?"

* * *

Hinata sighed, shaking her head in disbelief for what felt like the twentieth time in the last ten minutes. She was in the kitchen making tea with the new teapot that Hinata insisted they buy so she could have tea ready for Sasuke's hired-help.

She felt Sasuke's eyes on her as she busied herself in the kitchen. Hinata sighed, again, and turned to the seated Uchiha, "I'm not mad, just… astounded, I guess."

"Astounded? At what?"

Hinata mumbled something out of the side of her mouth. She heard the scrape of chair legs across the floor and felt one warm, masculine arm wrap around her waist. Her shoulder twitched as Sasuke used the tips of a lock of her hair to tickle the juncture of where neck met shoulder.

"What was that? I missed it."

Instead of responding, Hinata giggled at Sasuke's antics.

"Hm? What at you astounded at Hinata?" Sasuke whispered in her ear, dropping the lock of her hair in favor of caressing her bare left arm. Hinata had forsaken her hitai-ate and sweatshirt for the black t-shirt she wore underneath.

"Your ego." Hinata said, once she got her giggles under control.

Rather than looking offended, Sasuke smirked and puffed out his chest a little. "I'm an Uchiha the size of my ego is merely a reflection of my-"

Luckily for Hinata, there was a deafening pounding at the door before Sasuke could complete his sentence. After all, it was too early in the day for fainting.

Unfortunately, before either of them could open the door it was knocked down and several ninja stormed into the house.

"WHERE ARE THEY?! WHAT'S WRONG, DATTEBAYO?! TEME!! HINATA-CHAN!!"

Sasuke growled, stepping back from Hinata. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment while taking a deep breath. Hinata blinked and started in amazement. _Was he just… praying?_

"Let's go meet them before the dobe breaks anything else in this house."

Hinata shooed Sasuke ahead of her while she grabbed the tray with the steeped tea and glasses. She could here muffled shouts from the entrance hall. She fought down the grin that was threatening to overtake her. A few deep breaths later and she was fully in control of her facial muscles again. Walking in a calm, steady pace, Hinata went to the front parlor and set the tray down gently. Standing up next to the coffee table, she waited for Sasuke and their guests to come in.

She didn't have to wait long, not half a minute later she heard footsteps nearing and a familiar voice 'talking' to Sasuke.

"WHAT'S GOING ON, TEME? WHERE'S HINATA? WHY DID THE TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN SEND US HERE ON A B-CLASS MISSION? WHY-"

"For the love of the village, will you shut up, Naruto!?" Sasuke yanked the parlor door open with a little more force than necessary.

Sasuke walked into the room, as calmly as possible under the circumstance. Naruto, however, froze upon seeing Hinata standing a few feet away in perfect condition.

He was eventually persuaded to continue walking forward when the people behind him pushed him into the room and out of their way.

For the next few minutes, Hinata was surrounded by the more… excitable ninja as they said… Well, actually, after the first few seconds, Hinata had no clue what was being said as her ears were assaulted by several elevated voices at once.

"MY FRIENDS," a voice cut through the crowd and everyone quieted down quickly. After all, the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha had that affect on people. "Let us sit down and allow our youthful companions, Sasuke and Hinata, explain this situation."

As everyone found a place to sit (or stand) Sasuke whispered to Hinata as he went to sit in his chair, "Let it not be said that Lee doesn't have his uses."

Hinata's eyes widened at Sasuke's audacity, but caught the twinkle in his eyes and smiled at his joke. She kneeled and began to pour the tea when TenTen came over, followed by a shame faced Sakura and Ino, to help distribute the cups. Once everyone was settled and had a chance to drink some of their tea, Sasuke set down his cup and cleared his throat.

"You've all been gathered here for a mission at my request. I asked Tsunade-sama to withhold the particulars so that I could explain it to you all in full." Sasuke paused, making sure he had everyone's undivided attention before continuing. "When I awoke this morning, I noticed several… _changes _had taken place to my home without my approval."

Hinata didn't need her Byakugan to see the guilt on Ino and Sakura's faces as they fidgeted in their seats. She saw movement out of the corner of her mind and saw that Shikamaru had also taken note of Ino and Sakura's discomfort. Hinata watched as Shikamaru's mind connected the dots and he sighed, an annoyed expression crossing his face.

"I have spoken with the Hokage about this and she has given those involved in the mission permission to use force to complete said mission. I have, with Hinata's help, compiled a list of what is missing and made several copies." Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out the mission scroll, opening it, he pulled out several pieces of loose paper and distributed them, one paper for every two ninja. Hinata held her breath as she watched her friends read the list and, finally, realize what exactly this 'mission' entailed.

"What?!" Naruto shouted in outrage, jumping up from his seat and knocking over his, thankfully empty, teacup. "You want us to waste our time running around the village looking for your old clothes and pots and pans! Screw you, teme!" Naruto threw the list on the ground and stomped his way to the door.

"Fine, leave, dobe. Of course, this means you won't get **paid**…"

Everyone watched as Naruto paused mid-step. Glancing over his shoulder, he whispered, "paid?"

Slowly, everyone turned to watch Sasuke as he raised one hand and inspected his fingernails, feigning indifference. "Why do you think the Hokage allowed me to hire everyone here? This _is_ a B-class mission, and I intend to carry this assignment out to its fullest capacity, that includes payment."

One of the reasons Naruto was sent on so many diplomatic missions was his inability to hide his emotions. (The only other reason, of course, was his amazing ability to make friends with almost every person he comes into contact with.) Everyone watched as Naruto battled between his distaste for being bossed around by Sasuke and his desire for more money to buy ramen; his disgust at Sasuke's condescending tone (aimed as always at Naruto) and his desire for more money to buy ramen; his annoyance at being assigned to such a pathetic mission and his desire for- Well, ramen won in the end, as everyone knew it would.

Naruto slowly meandered back to his seat, plopping down onto the cushion hard, his mouth firmly set in a pout.

"It would seem some… _people_-" Sasuke seemed to almost choke on the word, but Hinata only smiled and squeezed one of his hands briefly, glad that he was making an effort- "snuck into my house and stole several items of mine. I don't really care about the kitchen appliances and crockery and bathroom accessories, that stuff is easily replaceable. I do care about my old clothes, linens, curtains, and baby stuff. Those items are private. They are my last personal link to my dead family. The only happy memories I have of my brother. The-"

Hinata watched as Sakura and Ino got closer and closer to tears with every word Sasuke said. She decided to put a stop to it. "That's enough Sasuke. They get it."

From the slack-jawed looks she was getting, apparently no one was expecting Hinata to stand up to Sasuke.

"I've tried gentler approaches before, hime. And yet here we are. I've had to _hire_ people to get my personal stuff back, because SOME people have no sense of _decency_. No _honor_; no _respect _for the property of others-"

"Sasuke!"

Sharingan and Byakugan flashed on and off instinctively as their respective carriers got more and more angry.

"Stealing is a crime, Hinata! It's a smack in the face! They had the audacity to sneak into the home of the late Uchiha Police Force, into my clan's resting ground, and commit a felony!"

"Don't make this about your pride, Sasuke. Or you'll end up like Neji-nii-san."

The silence was so heavy, so complete that not even a cricket dared chirp. Naruto and Sakura tensed, ready for the battle they were sure was imminent.

So when Sasuke sighed and relaxed, they get even tenser, confused by Sasuke's actions. And when he said, "As you wish, hime," they each drew a kunai, jumping up and shouting in unison, like they used to when Kakashi showed up late for training.

"What did you do with the real Sasuke!?"

Sasuke glared at them, "Sit down you morons."

"Phew. At least he's back to normal," remarked Naruto in his 'inside' voice. Which happens to be a normal person's 'outside' voice.

"So, here's what's going to happen. Shino, Lee, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura are going to split up and go door-to-door with the list of missing items. Tell everyone if they have an item that belongs to me, they have until five o'clock this evening before I press charges and start calling in ANBU. TenTen and Kiba will stay here and collect anything brought at the gate. Shikamaru will take inventory. Choji will help Hinata do the grocery shopping, and I will go shop for new kitchen appliances. If they are delivered to the compound before I return, I'll make sure they know that Hinata, TenTen, or Kiba, and only those three, can sign for it as well. Good luck." And without further ado, Sasuke disappeared without so much as a swirl of leaves or sand/dirt.

Hinata sighed as Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Ino immediately started shouting complaints. "A-ano. We only have four hours until the deadline everyone. We should probably get started…"

"YOSH!" Lee jumped up and pointed one finger at Naruto, "I CHALLENGE YOU! I bet I can complete my section of the town before you! Loser does whatever the winner says for an entire day!"

"YOUR ON!"

Hinata sweat-dropped but smiled weakly as everyone else grudgingly started his or her work.

"Hinata-san?" A concerned voice drew Hinata out of her stupor. Mentally shaking herself, Hinata turned and smiled at her kindhearted friend.

"Let's get started, too, Choji-san."

Choji returned her smile and gave the petite young woman a half bow, "Lead the way."

* * *

Hinata and Choji didn't return until a quarter 'til five, having bought not only groceries, but also a few of the more specific kitchen items that Hinata _knew_ her fiancé would forget.

Eventually, everyone helped Hinata and Choji put the groceries away, except for Shikamaru because the effort was too troublesome, and Naruto because he was banned from Sasuke's kitchen. After all the food was stored and the kitchen appliances were arranged just so, the hired help for the day began shuffling out, quite tired from doing a work that didn't involve an adrenaline rush and the possibility of imminent death. Of course, Sakura and Ino weren't too tired to sulk from their earlier verbal assault.

Sasuke sighed and practically fell onto his favorite couch. Hinata shuffled over and carefully climbed onto the couch to snuggle with him.

"Did you-" a yawn escaped her mouth, "-get everything back?"

"I think so. I got all of my baby memorabilia back and almost all my old clothes. I somehow ended up with an odd number of socks, but I can live with it."

Hinata chuckled at the mental image of some faceless Sasuke-worshipper bowing to a raised alter with one of Sasuke's old socks resting on a padded pillow.

"I… I'm sorry I let my pride get in the way earlier."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Sasuke snorted. "That was yelling? I was on a team with Naruto and Sakura. You yelling is like one of them whispering."

Hinata smiled, and lightly kissed his collarbone, too tired to sit up and reach further.

"Sleep, Hinata-chan. We'll have dinner after a-"

Hinata was asleep before Sasuke could finish the sentence.

* * *

T.B.C.

...meh, I'm not entirely satisfied with the ending of this chappie but... meh. Review and I'll convince Itachi to spare your life. Refuse to review and I may just sick Madara on your ass... your move.

Oh! Did anyone catch the Dane Cook plug-in in chapter seven? I thought at least one person would notice it... I am sad.


	9. Apologizing

Too emotionally drained to leave A.N. to explain. Enjoy ch. 9:

* * *

**Chapter 9 Apologizing**

The rest of the week went by quietly. After breakfast, Sasuke would inspect the compound, taking note of what needed to be repaired and interviewing contractors. Hinata would spend the day weeding and aerating the herb and vegetable gardens that Mikoto had so lovingly cultivated. In the afternoons Hinata would train under Sasuke's tutelage. For dinner, they would usually be joined by several of their mutual friends, and more often than not, Hinata's sister. After Sasuke's nightmare the first night, Hinata decided to share Sasuke's with him.

For purely medical reasons.

It had nothing to do with how warm Sasuke's body was.

…Or how safe she felt in his arms.

…Or how good he smelled.

…Nothing at all. Really.

About a week after the _interesting_ mission involving retrieving Sasuke's clothing, Hinata was spending the mid-morning shopping for groceries and seeds for the newly prepared gardens when she was approached by Sakura and Ino.

Well, actually she was ambushed and cornered in the most remote (and coldest) section of the store, but who pays attention to semantics, hm?

"C-can I help you, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan?" Of course she was nervous, she was being cornered by the two most ardent of Sasuke's admirers whom they had just discovered was and had been off the market for nearly all his life.

"Yes, actually, you can." Replied Ino cryptically.

Sakura sighed and took over explaining, "We are here on behalf of Sasuke's Fan Club. We were wondering if you could convince Sasuke to listen to us for two minutes. We would like to formally apologize for… well," Sakura faltered and shared a flustered look with Ino, "uh… everything." The pink-haired medic ended, rather lamely.

"Oh!" Hinata was surprised (and relieved) at this unexpected twist. "Well, if you two would like to join us for dinner, I'm sure-"

"Actually," Ino interrupted, "the entire Sasuke Fan Club (main chapter) would like to issue the apology. Just a quick one!" The blonde stressed hastily seeing the anxious look on Hinata's face.

Hinata bit her worriedly. She never liked saying 'no' when any of her friends asked her for a favor but the odds of Sasuke willingly listening to his entire fan club (which with Itachi's demise had moved up the list to the number one bane of Sasuke's existence) were… slim.

Actually there was a better chance of Choji giving up BBQ, Naruto giving up ramen, and Anko giving up dango at the exact same moment.

At least Hinata had more tact than to say that.

"I'm sorry, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. B-but I don't think-"

Sakura interrupted quietly, "We know it's a lot to ask…"

"…but if anyone can do it, you can." Ino finished the sentence with a lot more enthusiasm and confidence than Sakura had started it with.

Hinata sighed; there was no harm in trying. "Alright, I'll try. But I need to finish shopping first."

"Thank you, Hinata!" Ino exclaimed while Sakura hugged the dark-haired teen as best she could with a handcart in between them.

"If you can, bring Sasuke to Team 7's old training ground at one o'clock this afternoon." Sakura said as she let go and walked away with her best friend, both waving and thanking Hinata as they left.

"That was very… weird." Hinata said to the empty space around her in the frozen foods aisle.

"I found it quite disappointing, myself."

Hinata jumped at the voice, and immediately flushed with embarrassment.

Sai walked casually down the aisle until he reached her side, either not realizing or not understanding her embarrassment.

"I thought there would be a three-way cat fight and clothing being ripped. But they didn't even threaten you, Boobs."

Hinata was still a little out-of-it from her confrontation with Ino and Sakura and almost agreed with Sai without realizing what he called her.

"W-wha-ah… y-you, uh?!"

Sai looked at her with his typical fake smile on but with what looked like genuine amusement in his eyes.

"What was that, Boobs?"

Hinata took a deep breath, determined to get out a (somewhat) coherent question despite her mortification.

"W-wh-why ar-re y-y-y-" another deep breath, "you c-c-calling me th-that?"

"Hmm? Calling you what, Boobs?" It seemed that, contrary to popular belief, Sai did have a sense of humor. Unfortunately, it was a bit twisted.

Alas, the poor human tomato was unable to respond to Sai's teasing articulately and could only squeak out, "mehugh".

"I had no idea you were hiding such a fantastic rack under that hulking coat."

Oh. Oh, crap! It wasn't fair. She had no one to blame but herself (and if she was completely honest with herself, Sasuke was a little bit at fault too… just a little) and it sucked. Her dear, dear fiancé was not a fan of her 'hulking coat' so she had forgone it for… ok, truthfully? Her coats were currently M.I.A. Of course, considering her kekkai genkai, hiding anything from her was pointless. Which Sasuke was well aware of, he was just trying to make a point. So, out of respect and because she had no other missions today (or for the near future really) she went shopping in a navy T-shirt with fishnet at the neckline, a pair of khaki shorts, and her navy ninja zōri.

She was also currently standing in the coldest aisle in the refrigerated section of the grocery store.

"Of course you have a great ass and legs, too. Would you prefer I call you 'Sex Kitten'? Or maybe, 'Sex Bunny' would fit you better? Would you be interested in doing some nude modeling for me?"

Okay, the strangled noise that came out of Hinata's throat scared her.

It made Sai chuckle. "Is that a 'no', then? Oh well, if you ever change your mind, Naruto and Sakura know where I live." With that Sai turned to leave before calling over his shoulder, "and if it doesn't work out with you and Uchiha, don't hesitate to approach me."

Hinata was normally a very patient and forgiving person. To the point that it was nearly abnormal. But everyone has their limits and it seemed like Sai enjoyed pushing said limits. She was sorely tempted to, oh so casually, mention what Sai said to Sasuke and Neji and let them bond over extracting their vengeance on Sai. Hinata was already considering what snack to serve with the tea when she realized this plan would require her to repeat what Sai said. For example, what nickname he called her. She shuddered at the thought of having to use Sai's exact wording in front of her cousin.

Nope. Not going to happen. Hinata scrambled to the checkout line. She would happily take this conversation with her to the grave. It would be safer for all involved.

Luckily, she made it back to the Uchiha compound without any further incident. Though she did make it back in time to hear Naruto and Sasuke having an argument. Cautiously, Hinata opened the front door and peeked inside. Checking if the coast was clear of flying pointy objects and gravity-allergic blondes.

Warily, Hinata walked inside and called out into the empty house while she slipped off her zōri at the genkan. "Um…, I'm back?"

"HINATA-CHAN!" A blonde blur flew toward her and attached itself to her shoulders. "Thank Kami you're back! That teme won't train with me." Naruto pointed childishly at said 'teme' as he sauntered into the room. "Make him train with me, Hinata-chan. I'm so bored!"

Sasuke leaned forward, taking the grocery bags from her arms and sneaking in a quick kiss. Hinata smiled and gently removed Naruto's arms from around her neck. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. But as Sasuke's medic, I cannot allow him to do that. He's ribs are still healing. He shouldn't even be carrying those bags or walking around the estate as much as he does."

"Che. You worry too much, hime." Sasuke's disembodied voice said from the kitchen.

"Oi, teme! Give me those bags. Hinata-chan said-" Naruto raced after Sasuke.

Hinata cringed at the sounds of yelling, cans falling, and, finally, fighting that coasted back to her. When nothing but silence came back to her, she had to resist the urge to poke her index fingers together. As much as she'd like to go into the kitchen to check on things, everyone in Konoha (and Suna, but that's another story) knew it was suicide to interrupt Sasuke and Naruto when they were fighting.

She was seriously considering activating her byakugan, when a dejected blonde shuffled back into the entry room. "He kicked me out of the kitchen… again." Naruto pouted, rubbing the bump on the back of his head.

Naruto gave a defeated sigh. Hinata bit her lip, she hated seeing any of her friends so down.

"W-why don't you spar with me instead, and Sasuke can watch?"

"Really?" If he'd had ears on the top of his head, they would have perked right up with the rest of him.

"Mn," Hinata nodded. "Besides, I think Sasuke might be getting bored training me everyday…"

"Nah, I'm sure that could never happen. I once overheard Iruka-sensei and the other academy teachers doing our quarterly evaluations when we were in the academy. You were one of their favorites. Which is a big deal because they couldn't even agree on where to sit for a long, long time." Naruto waved his arms emphatically.

Hinata smiled shyly at this information. "Really?"

"Swear on my nindo!" Naruto straightened into his best, and much practiced, 'Iruka poise'. "She's such a sweet and polite girl, and so eager to learn; a joy to teach." Naruto relaxed and grinned broadly. "They liked you better than Sasuke-teme, even though he was the top student. Besides," Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I'm sure he enjoys training with you. Hehe, after all, the Uchiha compound is pretty big, I'm sure he needs all the practice he can geh- OW! Teme, that hurt, datebayo."

"So does hitting that thick skull of yours." Sasuke sauntered over to Hinata, casually wrapping an arm around her waist while he threw a mild glare at Naruto. Turning back to Hinata, he asked, "Which training ground did you want to go to?"

"Number __. If I'm to have any chance of beating Naruto-kun and his unending supply of chakra, I'll need a lot of water available."

"Yatta! Let's GO!"

"I," pant, "I have to admit," deep breath, "that lasted longer than I thought it would…"

"Yeah, you were great Hinata-chan. The way you tracked me without your byakugan was so cool!"

Hinata smiled serenely, handing the water bottle back to her fiancé with a quiet thank you. She was quite proud of herself. Although she hadn't beaten Naruto, she had put up one hell of a fight.

"Hn. It looks like training with your cousin paid off." Sasuke tossed a towel at his honorary younger brother before handing one to Hinata.

She blushed lightly at the 'Sasuke compliment'. "Neji-nii-san's training has helped me with my byakugan and gentle fist taijutsu more than he knows, b-but Kiba-kun and Shino-kun have helped me with my tracking and survival, and you've helped me with my ninjutsu, Sasuke." She looked up at him, making sure he knew how much she appreciated his tutoring. "Oh! And working out with Lee-san's improved my stamina and strength."

Naruto and Sasuke stopped mid-motion to stare at her incredulously, or in Naruto's case, slack-jawed.

Hinata blushed at the scrutiny, "We occasionally trained together in the evenings. I don't think I'd survive training with Lee-san in the mornings when he's just getting started…"

Sasuke smirked, "I doubt even Naruto'd survive that."

"Yeah, Fuzzy Brow's really crazy about- HEY! I could too, survive it! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the Greatest Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, Future Hokage, Devourer of Ramen-"

Sasuke threw the blonde boy a disturbed look, "Knock it off, dobe. It's just getting sad now."

"Teme. I'll prove it to you! Tomorrow I'll spend the whole day training with Fuzzy Brow's, datebayo!"

"You do that, Naruto." Sasuke said dismissively.

Unfortunately Naruto took it as confirmation that his bet had been accepted. He jumped up enthusiastically and started running toward town, "I'm gonna go tell him right now! Bye teme! Bye Hinata-chan!"

Hinata shook her head after the rambunctious blonde, just a bit envious. "I can barely mold what's left of my chakra and he can still-" Hinata let the rest of the thought out with a puff of air that rustled some of her bangs. She smiled at Sasuke's chuckle. Turning to him, Hinata accepted his outstretched hand and picked her weary body off the ground. "Maybe I should start training with him, too."

Hinata caught the weird look on Sasuke's face and worried he had misunderstood her reasoning. She opened her mouth to quickly explain but Sasuke beat her to it.

"I don't think he'd make a good teacher or training partner just yet."

"What do you mean, Sasuke?"

"I mean he's still too… immature. He's never not had someone else telling him what to do, not really. Give him a little longer to grow into himself and his abilities. Otherwise it will probably end up being you teaching him."

Hinata took a moment to think about it and conceded that her fiancé did have a point. And, despite his three year defection, no one knew Naruto better than Sasuke... to the point where it was eerie. She nodded to show Sasuke she understood.

"Though I'm sure if you wear a tank top and short skirt and ask very nicely, you might trick Kakashi into agreeing to train you." Sasuke let his eyes stray over Hinata's entire body slowly from top to bottom and back up to smirk at the red staining her entire face.

It took a moment for Hinata to get her breathing back to normal. When she did, she threw the smirking young man next to her the best glare she could, which just seemed to make him laugh. Hinata dropped the glare and sighed, she could never stay angry at him when he laughed.

She looked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye as they started gathering the discarded weapons from her match with Naruto. "I never had a crush on him, you know." She remarked softly.

"On Kakashi? I hope not. He is 14 years older than us, hime…"

Hinata pouted and threw her towel at Sasuke's head, knowing he'd catch it before it hit him. He caught it with a lazy swipe of his hand and smirked as she tried to come up with suitable words to properly ridicule him. "Not him. You- you- wicked, mean-"

Sasuke cut off her tirade by kissing her, his hands tenderly caressing her neck, his thumbs tracing her jaw as he cradled her head in his hands lovingly.

When he slowly pulled back, Hinata opened her eyes to see his smirk gentle into a smile. Sighing she pouted half-heartedly at him, "I thought you were going to try to resist the temptation to tease me so."

Sasuke laughed quietly, "Technically, I never agreed to that." He sighed dramatically, and slipped his hands from her neck to hold her around her waist, pulling her closer into his embrace. "I guess I'll just have to spend the rest of our lives practicing."

Hinata smiled brilliantly, leaning forward to rest her head against his chest, "I guess so."

After a moment Sasuke kissed the top of her head and they drew back. While he was picking up the kunai Naruto left, Hinata tried to clear the air, again. "I mean it, you know. I never had a crush on Naruto."

"I know you didn't, Hinata. I didn't think you wanted to train with him so you could have an affair."

"Good. I was a little concerned, actually." Hinata smiled at Sasuke's questioning look, "Because we never talked about the gossip that I had a crush on him when we were in the academy, or when we were genin. Well, when I was a genin." She giggled at the sour look the last of the Uchiha gave her, knowing that once the council decided to let him compete in the chūnin exam she'd never outrank him again. "I wondered if maybe it was a talk we needed to have."

"I'll admit the rumors did get to me a bit when I was on Team 7. And I didn't handle it very well. I was… harsher than I should've been to Naruto. It was petty. I didn't realize how bad it was until one day when Kakashi dumped us on Team 10 to train for the day and Shikamaru decided we needed to have a talk, whether or not I agreed." She must have looked shocked, because Sasuke chuckled. "He caught me in the alley behind the Inuzuka's veterinary clinic when I'd finally ditched Sakura and Ino and bound me in place until I agreed that everyone else in Konoha was just too blind to see that you were in live with me."

"Oh. We're going to have to find Shikamaru a spectacular present for his next birthday."

"Maybe we can just find a way to get everyone else in Konoha to leave him alone for one day."

Hinata was about to object when she remembered who they were talking about, "That would be pretty spectacular. For Shikamaru, at least. Ano… Sasuke-kun-"

"Uh-oh. You said '-kun'."

Hinata cursed her nervous habits! "I just thought; since I had a chance to clear the air with you about Naruto, maybe you should let someone else have the chance to clear the air?"

She watched the mental calculation going on in Sasuke's head. She hoped he would figure out that two plus two equals four, so she wouldn't have to say it. But at the same time, she really hoped he wouldn't because when he did, it was bound to be ugly. When his spine stiffened, she knew he'd come to a conclusion. When his sharingan activated, she knew he'd come to the correct conclusion.

"Let me see if I understand correctly. You want me to listen to a bunch of harpies while they try and weasel their way out of any guilt they have for the extra emotional trauma and stress their stalking placed on me and our relationship?"

"No, I want you to listen while to a group of confused, emotional, and hormonal young woman who didn't know how to properly express their feelings for you apologize for everything they have done that caused any unintended side-effects. And possibly for the breach in 'Girl Code', as well," Hinata muttered the last part to herself, wondering if that might be part of the reason for asking her to personally bring Sasuke to the mass apology.

"'Girl Code'?"

"Hm? Oh," Hinata flushed. 'Note to self: stop talking out loud!' "Um, well, trying to break us up, even though they didn't know there is an 'us', was a breach in the number one rule of 'Girl Code'."

"And you think the conniving, vindictive tramps that chased after me care about 'Girl Code'?"

Hinata threw him a smile that she knew that he knew was too serene for what he'd just said. "'God help the sister who comes between me and my mister.' I'm within my legal 'Girl Code' rights to enact revenge for their violation."

Sasuke shot her an incredulous look. "And you think these… people care about that?"

"Perhaps, you never know. Not all of your fans cut off all their friendships to pursue you like Sakura and Ino."

"Perhaps," Sasuke smirked and pulled teasingly on a lock of Hinata's hair. "But I'm still-"

"Either they don't care about the code and they just want to apologize to you, they feel bad about trying to come between us and want to apologize to us, or they feel bad about breaking relationship number one and want to apologize to me for fear of any revenge I may enact."

"Alright, alright," Sasuke sighed, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender. "I'll go, I'll listen. But I still say this is a bad idea."

Hinata smiled sweetly and reached up to hold one of Sasuke's hands in hers. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I'll protect you from the scary girls."

"You'd better. My immune system is still compromised and I don't want cooties."

"Cooties, huh?" Hinata tried to suppress the grin while she started leading Sasuke to Team 7's old training grounds. "As your medic-nin, it is my duty to inform you…"

* * *


End file.
